Revange
by Crystal Sheen
Summary: Musuh dalam selimut memang sudah sering kudengar, tapi ku tak percaya jika aku mengalaminya, dia mengambil semua yang kumiliki Cinta, teman, popularitas, dan bahkan keluarga. kau yang bermain api maka kau sudah siap akan segalanya! this my revenge / Omong kosong dengan persahabatan this fake!/ dia memainkan mu! kau harusnya sadar!/ kau percaya kepada siapa!/ I back bitch!
1. Chapter 1

_**Revenge**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By Crystal Sheen**_

 _ **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated: T+**_

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Gadis itu nyaris sempurna tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika seorang gadis polos sepertinya pernah mengalami sebuah depresi hebat yang mengancam kehidupannya**_

 _ **Warning**_

 _ **Terispirasi dari fanfic L.I.P.S.T.I.C**_

 _ **RnR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bandara _International Konoha_ pagi itu sangat padat banyak orang membawa papan pengenal untuk menjemput kenalannya atau hanya sekedar mengantar kepergian kerabat "Ck, _Forehead_ benar-benar lama!" decak gadis _blonde_ itu melirik kembali jam tangan _switch-nya_ "Bisakah kau diam? Pesawatnya kan _delay!"_ kesal gadis bersurai coklat yang dicepol dua yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar runtukan sahabat pirangnya ini, mereka berada di salah satu _café_ yang berada di bandara super padat itu dan sudah menunggu kemunculan sahabat _pinky_ mereka 30 menit, waktu yang lama bagi mereka menunggu.

" _Sorry guys pesawatnya delay,_ " suara bening itu membuat kedua gadis cantik itu memngalihkan perhatiannya "Sakura! Kau lama sekali!" pekik gadis _blonde_ itu segera memeluk gadis yang ada di hadapannya "uhuk..sesak Pig!" dorong gadis itu menajuhi pelukan maut sahabatnya _"welcome back to japan, Sakura Haruno"  
_

" _Wait for our revenge Hyuuga,"_

 _"And Uchiha!"_

* * *

" _Brengsek! Kau brengsek!" teriak gadis merah muda itu wajahnya telah penuh dengan air mata "kau sangat beruntung! Kau itu memiliki segalanya yang tidak aku miliki!" gadis legam itu berteriak seperti telah kehilangan kewarasaannya, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap nanar sosok yang ada di hadapannya "aku salah apa?!" teriaknya "Kelahiran mu adalah kesalahan!" gadis itu mengayunkan katana miliknya kedepan gadis merah muda itu_

' _cringg'_

" _Hentikan ini Hyuuga!" sebuah pisau lipat menahan serangan katana itu "Cih pengganggu! Apakah kalian tau?! Semua lelaki menyukai ku! Mereka semua tergila-gila kepada ku! Aku adalah ratu mereka! Dan kalian hanya BABU!" gadis itu segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menebas kedua orang dihadapannya_

' _brak'_

 _Gadis blonde itu mendorong gadis pemilik katana itu hingga tersungkur lalu tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu menyala dan menampilkan tiga lelaki di depan pintu "Apa yang kalian lakukan kepadanya!"_

" _Dasar jalang!"  
"Menyingkir dari sini parasite!"_

" _Hinataaa!"_

* * *

"Gyaahh!" gadis beriris _lavender_ itu memblak matanya "Hosh..hoshh..hosh…" napasnya tersengal-senggal "Ada apa Hinata?" tanya seorang lelaki tampan beriris _onyx_ yang masih sayu akibat bangun tidur "Hanya mimpi buruk Itachi-kun, mau melanjutkan ronde yang semalam? Masih ada waktu sebelum aku kesekolah," gadis itu tersenyum menggoda "Tentu saja _honey~_ "

 _ **Revenge**_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu turun dari Cadillac Ct8 putihnya yang terparkir manis di parkiran KISHS

 _"Oh my god, her Car!"_

 _"Beautiful face!"_  
"Sakura Haruno!"  
"Heee?"  
 _"She is back!"_  
"akhirnya primadona KISHS yang asli datang!"  
 _"Bye-bye_ tuna susila!"

Semua orang heboh mendengar kabar yang mengatakan jika Sakura Haruno sudah kembali "Hu.. semua orang menyambutmu _Forehead!_ " pekik Ino melihat betapa hebohnya kedatangan gadis di depannya ini "Mobil mu bagus, _mini copper s_ sudah masuk gudang?" Tenten memakan pockynya dengan tenang "aku tidak mau menggunakan mobil yang pernah dinaiki oleh _bitch_ itu," lanjut Sakura "Ohahah _good ide_! Jadi _revenge_ kita harus berhasil!" timpal Ino

"Yeay!"

'Bruk'

Tubuh Sakura bertabrakan dengan tubuh tegap seorang pria yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh " _You have eyes_!" pekik Sakura segera menatap orang yang menbraknya

BLUSSHH

Gadis itu merona sempurna melihat betapa tampannya lelaki dihadapannya

Lelaki bersurai merah dengan tato 'Ai' di keningnya itu membenarkan posisi mereka ke posisi ' **normal'**

 _"Sorry,_ aku terburu-buru," lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum menawannya yang mampu membuat gadis dihadapannya meleleh "salahku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan," ucap Sakura gelagatan

 _Damn! What happen with my mouth?!_

"Ok, sepertinya kau murid baru mau kuant-oh, kau sudah memiliki dayang-dayang, kalau begitu _see you_ ," lelaki itu melihat Tenten dan Ino dan kembali tersenyum kepada Sakura sebelum pergi "Kyaa! Dia siapa-dia siapa? Coba tadi kalian tidak ada! Pasti aku sudah diantar olehnya!" pekik Sakura girang "Huh! Jadi kami mengganggu begitu!" sungut Ino sebal "Dia Gaara Sabaku, jelang kau menghilang di menjadi murid baru disini," sela Tenten "Sabaku? Hmm.." gumam Sakura "jangan bilang kau akan menggunakannya!" delik Tenten "Memangnya kenapa? Kalian juga menggunakan lelaki lain kan untuk rencana kita," ucap Sakura enteng "Tapi dia itu beda! Kita sudah berusaha mendapatkannya tapi tid-" ucapan ino terpotong "Aku lebih menderita dibandingkan kalian, dia akan kudapatkan," Sakura berucap dingin.

 _ **Revenge**_

"Sakura Haruno desu~ sepertinya kalian sudah banyak yang mengenalku kan?" gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti menatap sepasang _iris onyx_ yang mentapnya sayu dan sepasang lavender yang terlihat ketakutan

 _"I am back,"_

 **TBC**

Bagaimana? Baguskah? atau jelek? i am so need your review! emm.. tolong maklumi jika tulisannya belum bagus dan bahasa inggrisnya masih berantakan this my first fic in fanfiction, pokonya saya benar-benar mengharapkan review dari readers, saran dan kritik saya terima tapi tolong saya tidak menerima flame saya belum kuat mental

continue or delete?

I need 5 review to continue

Serang, 1 july 2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Crystal Sheen**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary**

 **Gadis itu nyaris sempurna tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika seorang gadis polos sepertinya pernah mengalami sebuah depresi hebat yang mengancam kehidupannya**

 _ **Warning**_

 _ **Terispirasi dari fanfic L.I.P.S.T.I.C**_

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Ino menatap heran gadis keturunan china di hadapannya yang sejak tadi terus mendumal tidak jelas "Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino jengah melihat sikap aneh sahabatnya itu "Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku ingin memotong hinga botak rambut gadis itu!" teriak Tenten penuh emosi "Tidak boleh, itu tindakan _criminal_ ," sahut Sakura "mengapa tidak kau hancurkan saja mobilnya?" lanjut gadis merah muda itu "Itu lebih ekstrim lagi Sakura!" dengus Tenten tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis merah muda itu "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," seru Ino penasaran dan di balas dengan helaan napas panjang Tenten.

 _ **#Flashback**_

Tenten berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ruang klub karate "Aw! Hhhh Neji! Jangan keras-keras!" suara desahan keluar dari ruang karate tersebut karena penasaran gadis itu segera membuka ruang klub yang di ikutinya

BRAK

Kedua _iris hazel_ -nya membulat sempurna melihat kedua pasang muda-mudi dengan posisi yang tidak sepantasnya dengan seragam yang setengah telanjang "bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal tidak bermoral di lingkungan sekolah!" pekik Tenten sebal "Kau!" gadis itu menunjuk seorang perempuan dengan surai legam dan sepasang _iris lavender_ yang menatapnya malas "berhenti bertindak seakan-akan kau itu perempuan murahan! Akh! Oh iya kau memang perempuan murahan! Cepat pakai baju kalian sebelum ada yang melihat!"

BRAK

Tenten menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar "dasar tidak tahu tempat! Apa mereka tidak bisa menyewa _hotel_ mewah?!" decak gadis itu kesal

 _ **#End Flashback**_

"Hahahaha…"

"Hahahahaha…" gadis bercepol dua itu menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan kesal "Ini tidak lucu! Apa yang kalian tertawakan!" pekik Tenten _mood_ nya sekarang sungguh buruk "Pertama, bodoh sekali _duo_ Hyuuga itu apakah tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih berkelas di bandingkan tempat _club,_ sungguh tidak _elite,"_ gadis _blonde_ itu memegang perutnya yang keram "Kedua, kau tidak akan bisa balas dendam jika kau masih menyukai Neji Hyuuga!" lanjut Sakura menatap tajam kedua manik indah Tenten "Aku sudah tidak menyukainya!"

"Kau cemburu bodoh!" sahut Ino dengan nada mengejek "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaiman kabar Shion dan Karin?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan _topic_ pembicaraan "mereka menjadi dayang-dayang Hinata," sakura mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan sahabat pirangnya "Bukankah Karin pencinta Sasuke Uchiha?" gadis pirang itu mengangguk "Musuh dalam selimut," lanjut Tenten "baiklah jika begitu, aku pergi dulu!" Sakura beranjak pergi "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ino dan Sakura hanya menunjukan kotak bentonya "dengan siapa?" tanya Tenten "Gaara,"

Kedua insan itu bertatapan mencerna maksud sahabat pinknya "Heeeehhhh!"

Gadis merah muda itu berjalan di tengah koridor yang cukup sepi

Grep

Matanya menatap seorang lelaki _raven_ yang mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya "Lepaskan Uchiha!" lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya "ikut aku!" lelaki itu menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya "Tidak! Lepaskan brengsek!" brontak Sakura makin menjadi, gadis itu segera menggigit pergelangan tangan lelaki di hadapanya "Arrgghhh, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa maumu!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kemana saja kau selama ini?!" shulut lelaki itu geram _"France_ , apa peduli mu!" gadis itu menatap lurus Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki yang menghancuran hatinya "aku mencari mu selama ini, kau membuatku khawatir," nada lelaki itu mulai melembut "cih! Kau mengkhawatirkan perempuan yang telah kau hancurkan hatinya dengan berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri, kau punya hati tidak sih?!" gadis itu menatap sengit Sasuke "Aku digoda, seharusnya kau menger-"

"Kau bisa menolak! Dan kau melakukannya bukan hanya sekali bajingan! Menyingkir, kau menghalangi jalan ku!" Sakura benar-benar sudah tersulut emosi ia tidak mau sampai meluapkan semua amarahnya jika ia luapkan ia takut, takut jika semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya gagal.

Sakura berlari menjauhi Sasuke tapi langkah kakinya berhenti saat

"Akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta lagi kepada ku!" teriakan lelaki itu membuat gadis itu menengok ke belakang "Mustahil!"

* * *

Lelaki bertato Ai itu menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang mernejang tubuhnya "hai, menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja datang "Lumayan, ada apa _babe?_ Wajah mu kusut sekali," Sakura mendelik sebal "berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu! Kita baru kenal kemarin," Gaara terkekeh kecil "Kau yang mengajak ku makan siang,"

"hanya permintaan maaf, ku harap kau suka aku membuatkannya sendiri," gadis itu memerikan kotak bentonya kepada lelaki merah itu "Suapin," pinta Gaara

"Tidak!" bantah Sakura tegas "Ayolah.. atau kau mau aku yang menyuapi mu?" rajuk lelaki itu "Ti-tidak!"

"Ayolahh!" _hazel_ dan _aquamarine_ itu menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan bosan "Haaaa… dasar Saku aneh, gimana mau suka sikapnya aja nyebelin," decak Ino "tapi sepertinya Sabaku sudah tertarik kepadanya," lanjut Tenten "Kau tahu? Gaara dan Sasuke musuh bubuyutan dan jika Gaara tahu jika Sakura adalah salah satu orang yang berharga bagi Sasuke dimasa lalu, apa yang akan terjadi?" Ino mendesah panjang "Sakurah tidak sebodoh itu,"  
"Tapi dia sangat bodoh dalam cinta,"

 _ **REVENGE**_

 _Club_ malam, bagi beberapa orang adalah tempat memuaskan nafsu duniawi dan bagi beberapa orang lagi adalah tempat laknat yang harus di hindari, tapi ada saja orang yang terpaksa harus masuk ketempat itu oleh pekerjaan, atau ajakan teman seperti yang di lakukan Ino Yamanaka yang sedang berdiri di panggung kecil _club_ malam itu "Selamat malam semua!" serunya penuh semangat "Semoga aku tidak menggangu malam kalian!"

 _I want you to know that it's our time_

 _You and me bleed the same light_

 _I want you to know that I'm all yours_

 _You and me run the same course_

Gadis itu menatap seluruh pengunjung yang memperhatikannya

 _I'm slippin down a chain reaction_

 _And here I go here I go here I go go_

 _And once again I'm yours in fractions_

 _It takes me down pulls me down pulls me down low_

Hingga tatapannya tertuju kepada seorang lelaki _raven_ yang dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik dan _sexy_

 _Honey it's raining tonight_

 _But storms always have an eye have an eye_

 _Tell me you're covered tonight_

 _Or tell me lies tell me lies lies_

 _Aquamarine_ bertemu dengan _Onyx_

want you to know that it's our time

You and me bleed the same light

I want you to know that I'm all yours

You and me we're the same force

I want you to know that it's our time

You and me bleed the same light

I want you to know that I'm all yours

You and me run the same course

 _Aquamarine_ itu menatap tajam _onyx_ itu

 _You and me run the same course_

Itachi mengusir semua wanita di dekatnya dan mendekati panggung mini itu

 _I want you to know that it's our time_

 _You and me bleed the same light_

 _I want you to know that I'm all yours_

 _You and me run the same course_

Gadis itu mengakhiri nyanyianya "Terimakasih banyak semua!" gadis itu membungkukan badanya dan berjalan turun kebawa panggung.

Pergelangan tangan mulusnya dicengkram tangan kekar yang besar "Itachi? Uchiha?" gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu membawanya duduk di salah satu kursi di _bar_ tersebut "sejak kapan kau suka dengan dunia malam? Kau berubah eh?" lelaki itu mendengus kecil "seseorang yang ku sayangi mengenalkan ku ke dunia malam dan membuatku menyukai dunia malam, tapi orang itu mengkhianati ku dan menghancurkanku dari belakang," lelaki itu memblak matanya, gadis yang dulu ia kenal sebagai gadis _feminine_ yang ceroboh dan ceria dapat mengatakan kata-kata yang tajam, apa yang sebenarnyaia lewatkan?

 _ **Revenge **_

Lelaki _raven_ itu berjalan gontai ke apertemennya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang saat ia mengunci apertemennya "aku yakin kau disini, kenapa kau tidak ke bar hari ini Sasu-kun," ucap wanita itu rendah "Aku lelah Hinata, bisa temani aku malam ini?"

"Tentu,"

TBC

Balasan Review

 **Someone**

Ha'I terimakasih.

 **Guest**

Saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi dari koreksi yang senpai berikan sepertinya inggris saya sangat jelek di bidang grammar, inggris di chap sebelumnya sudah saya ralat, sekali lagi terimakasih.

 **Hanani**

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya, di chap ini inggrisnya sudah saya kurangi semoga ini bukan bahasa alien lagi.

 **Mako-Chan**

Terimakasih dukungannya Mako-Chan!

 **Arinamour036**

Salam kenal juga Arina-Chan, boleh di panggil begitu? Ini sudah aku panjangin.

 **Saku-Harem**

Duh gak ngerti ya? Maaf ya, semoga di chap ini adegan mereka lebih jelas dan bisa di mengerti. Itacsaku? Niatnya sih mau bikinnya Itacino, tapi nanti bakalan aku kasih adegan Itacsaku deh, makasih reviewnya yaaa.

 **Titit**

Akh, maaf jika sangat gaje, mungkin cerita ini sama seperti yang buatnya gak jelas, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

 **Sr**

Ini sudah update, maaf tapi saya bukan orang yang 24 jam di dalam dunia maya jadi mohon di mengerti jika telat _update._

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan _review_ dan terimakasih atas segala saran dan kritiknya untuk kedepannya saya akan _update_ setiap hari kamis.

 _See you next chapter_

Serang, 2 July 2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Crystal Sheen**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary**

 **Gadis itu nyaris sempurna tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika seorang gadis polos sepertinya pernah mengalami sebuah depresi hebat yang mengancam kehidupannya**

 _ **Warning**_

 _ **Terispirasi dari fanfic L.I.P.S.T.I.C**_

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino berjalan dengan tidak niat, sungguh perasaanya sungguh kacau setelah berbicara dengan Itachi, semuanya menjadi campur aduk antara kecewa, sedih, dan menyesal. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lewatkan, seharusnya ini sesuai dengan apa yang ia dan Sakura rencanakan, buat mereka mengejar kita dan lalu kita campakan mereka agar mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya dicampakan tapi, kata-kata lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya bimbang.

" _ **aku mengetahui semuanya, apa yang kalian rencanakan dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ini sesuai dengan rencanaku,"**_

Apa saja yang lelaki itu tahu? Dan apa rencananya? Itu semua benar-benar membuat otak Ino seakan mau meledak "Argghhh! Terkutuk kau Itachi keriput!" teriaknya frustasi, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

Merasa di tatap seperti makhluk luar angkasa gadis itu segera membuka pintu apertemennya dan menyalakan saklar lampu ruang depan apertemennya. Kedua iris _aquamarine_ nya menatap waspada kepada sosok bayangan lelaki dengan tubuh tegap dan _iris jade_ yang tajam "Apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?!"

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu untuk kesekian kalianya menghela napas berat "Kami-sama ada di pihakku," ucapnya dengan mantap, _emerald_ nya menatap tajam dan tegas _mansion_ megah yang ada di hadapannya dengan tulisan kanji dari ukiran marmer di depannya 'Haruno'

Langkah kaki kepala pelayan itu bergerak cepat menuju ruang makan mewah keluarga Haruno "Ada apa Mourin?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, Haruno Kizashi "Ano… nona muda-"

"Hallo! Ada yang rindu denganku?!" suara Sakura mengelegar di ruangan mewah itu "Sakura," kepala keluarga itu segera memeluk putri kandungnya itu "Kau kemana saja nak, Tou-sama mengkhawatirkan mu," seru lelaki itu menitikan air matanya "Aku di France, rumah _Grandpa_ , aku juga merindukan Tou-sama," seru gadis itu mengulum senyum tipis tetapi sepasang _iris emerald_ nya menatap tajam _iris lavender_ dua orang yang berada di situ yang satu legam panjang, dan yang satunya lagi legam pendek "Hinata! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" pekik Sakura memeluk gadis bersurai biru legam itu dengan erat, dapat di rasakannya jika tubuh gadis di hadapannya bergetar dengan sangat hebat, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis wanita cantik itu " _Welcome to hell_ ," bisik Sakura rendah.

Dengan cepat Hinata mendorong paksa Sakura hinga gadis itu tidak sengaja menyiku gelas dan teratuh kebelakang

'PRANG'

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kizashi mulai kehilangan kendali emosinya sedangkan nyonya Hyuuga yang akan menjadi Nyonya Haruno itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kizashi dan menatap tajam Hinata seolah-olah megatakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan!'

"Sakit?"

"Eh?" suara anak kecil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, terlihat sebuah tangan kecil memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terkena serpihan beling , seorang anak dengan surai biru legam bermodel _spiky_ dan sepasang _emerald_ yang indah menatap luka di tangan Sakura.

Bibir Sakura bergetar hebat melihat bibir mugil itu mencium luka di pergelangan tangannya "Dia," Sakura menatap Ayahnya mencoba meminta jawaban yang pasti dan matanya membulat sempurna saat Ayahnya menganggukan kepalanya. Sadar atau tidak tetapi air mata sakura mulai mengalir sendirinya dan membasahi pipinya dengan cepat gadis itu menarik lelaki kecil berusia sekita 6 tahun itu kepelukannya, ia menangis diam, tanpa isakan.

Kejam.

Itulah hal yang terpikirkan oleh Sakura mereka semua jahat, ayahnya dan wanita jalang itu sungguh tidak memiliki hati, mebiarkan anak tidak berdosa ini hidup dengan menderita, bagaimana dengan pandangan masyarakat akan keberadaannya, anak ini pasti akan di cemoohkan dan terkucilkan anak sekecil ini anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ia tidak mau-tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu lagi pemandangan seseorang yang di tindas karena kelahirannya yang salah, anak itu tidak salah tapi kedua orang tuanya yang salah, mengapa harus seorang anak yang menanggungnya?! Kenapa mereka tidak mengataka di depan orang yang bertanggung jawab?! Bukan benihnya? Kenapa?!ll  
"Onee-Chan," suara bening itu mebuyarkan semua pikiran buruk Sakura, gadis itu menatap sepasang _emerald_ yang menatapnya dengan polos "Onee-Chan, Sakit?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Onee-Chan, tidak sakit," Sakura tersenyum tulus, senyum tulus pertamanya setelah kejadian malam itu "Terus kenapa Onee-Chan menangis?" mendengar pertanyaan polos itu membuat Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar "Onee-chan kelilipan,"

"Bohong,"

Sakura tercekat mendengar pernyataan itu "Hahaha, jadi siapa namamu?" gadis itu tertawa hambar "Kazuto, Haluno Kazuto!" ucapannya benar-benar membuat Sakura gemas

Dasar manusia tidak punya hati "Ha'I Kazuto-kun, nama Onee-Chan Haruno Sakura," Hinata tercekat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ia mengerti kenapa gadis itu menangis, ia menangis bukan karena luka gores di pergelangan tangannya tapi karena

Kazuto

Anak kecil itu memiliki nasib kurang baik seperti dirinya

 _ **#Flashback**_

Gadis kecil itu dilempari dengan puluhan tomat dan telur "Dasar anak haram!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan kami!"  
"Menyingkir! Nanti kami ketularan haram!"

Puluhan tomat itu menghujani dirinya di ikuti cemoohan-cemoohan yang datang terus-menerus.

"KALIAN BELHENTI!" suara nyaring itu membuat gadis legam yang dihujani oleh tomat itu berani mengangkat wajahnya dan yang ia lihat adalah pundak kecil seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya surai merah muda gadis itu berkibar dengan indah

"Malaikat," gumam gadis itu itu iris _lavender_ nya terpesona dengan senyum manis gadis itu yang di tunjukan untuknya setelah mengusir para 'pemberontak'

Hangat

"aku Sakula Haluno! Kau tidak kenapa-napa?" semenjak itu gadis legam itu dapat merasakan kehangatan dunia.

 _ **#End Flashback**_

Hinata tersentak dan tersungkur kebelakang "Hei kau tidak apa?"  
"Hinata sayang kau kenapa?"

Apa yang dilakukannya? Ia mengahcurkan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya ia sungguh kejam ia… tidak! Ini benar ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini, ia tidak mungkin mundur kembali ia harus tetap melangkah dan menjadi wanita no 1 di kalangan pria, hidup mewah, dan _high class._

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa," gadis itu menatap tajam sepasang _emerald_ yang mentap sengit kepadanya.

Sepertinya pernyataan perang sudah di deklarasikan.

 _ **Revenge**_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat sosok _chicken butt_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya "Jika kau mencari Hinata dia sudah pulang dari tadi," ucapnya mendekati lelaki tiu "tidak aku mencari mu," perkataan lelaki itu membuatnya semakin bingung "Ayo pulang!" lelaki itu mengambil pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi "apa yang kau lakukan?!" dengan cepat gadis itu menepis tangan besar itu "mengajak mu pulang, ada yang salah?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya tanda curiga "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang "Berhenti _negative thinking_ dan menurutlah!" Sasuke segera mengendong Sakura _ala bidal style_ "Sebenarnya apa maumu! Turunkan aku baka!" teriak gadis itu memberontak sedangkan sang pelaku hanya terkekeh kecil sepertinya mengerjainya adalah sesuatu yang menarik. Lelaki itu menyeringai senang melihat sepasang _jade_ yang menyaksikan aksinya barusan.

'bruk'

Lelaki iu meletakan Sakura di atas kursi mobilnya "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Ini bukan arah rumahku!" ucap gadis itu kesal "kerumahku," Lamborghini Veneno itu memasuki kawasan Mansion Uchiha "apa yang sebenarnya mau kau lakukan?!"

"Okaa-sama menginginkanku untuk membawamu kemari," gadis itu tersentak mendengar nama seorang wanita yang sangat ia rindukan "ini untuk Mikoto-san, bukan untukmu!"cetus gadis itu segera memasuki pintu besar mansion itu sebelum di silakan oleh sang empunya "ck, dasar tidak sopan,"

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri mansion yang sejak dulu sering di kunjunginya, perasaan rindu sungguh menghantuinya "Hey kau mau kemana?! Ini rumahk-" perkataan Sasuke berhenti serempak saat langkah kaki gadis itu berhenti, _onyx_ itu mentapa apa yang di tatap oleh _emerald_ itu

Taman.

Sebuah taman belakang mansion uchiha yang di penuhi oleh bunga mawar warna-warni. _Emerald_ itu menatap penuh rindu objek di hadapannya, mencoba menahan tangis yang akan keluar gadis itu teringat akan kejadian saat ia masih sekita 5 tahun.

 _ **#Flashback**_

"Sasu-Chan! Tunggu aku! Jangan cepat-cepta!" teriak seorang gadis mungil berusia lima tahun yang mengejar lelaki _chicken butt_ yang sebaya olehnya "ayo cepat!" ucap anak kecil _chicken butt_ itu "Aw!" teriak perempuan kecil itu saat dirinya tersandung dahan pohon "hiks..hiks..sakit…" isak gadis itu tersendu-sendu "Kau tidak kenapa-napa?" lelaki itu mencium luka yang ada dilutut gadis kecil itu "Hiks.. Sasu-chan.." isak gadis itu "Tenang saja, Sasu akan selalu melindungi Saku!"

 _ **#End Flashback**_

"Sakura-Chan! Kau sudah datang," pelukan hangat itu menyadarkan dirinya dari kenangan masalalunya "Mikoto-san," gumamnya tidak jelas "Mou! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk memanggil ku Okaa-sama!" protes wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik dan awet muda itu "haha, tapi aku sudah tidak bersama Sasuke lagi," jelas Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak "Kalau begitu kau dengan Itachi saja! Aku sangat-sangat mengiginkan menantu seperti mu! aku tidak menginginkan menantu yang menjadi pacar baru Sasuke siapa itu namanya Hina..hinaa… apalah! Dia itu sepertinya tidak terbuka dan sepertinya semua yang dilakukannya palsu! Ukh apalagi waktu itu dia terpegok dengan Ita-"

"Sudahlah hentikan Okaa-sama! Hinata itu baik! Dia itu bagiakan putri raja! Dia itu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang istri!" bantah Sasuke tidak terima entah mengapa membuat perasaan kedua perempuan itu campur aduk "orang yang tidak bisa masak dan bersih-bersih rumah kau bilang sempurna untuk menjadi Istri! Ayo Sakura-Chan! Kita ke Itachi-kun saja!" wanita itu menarik Sakura menjauhi Sasuke yang menundukan kepalanya "Ada apa sebenarnya.."

Gadis itu menatap seorang lelaki tanpan dengan sedikit kerutan yang mempertegas wajahnya "Kau makin berkeriput saja Nii-Chan," ucap gadis merah muda itu duduk di hadapan Itachi "Sampai kapan kau hanya menganggapku sebagai kaka," gadis itu menundukan kepalanya "Kau tahu aku masih memiliki rasa kepadamu," ucapan itu membuat Sakura memblakan matanya "Kau.." lelaki itu tersenyum miris " _first love_ memang susah dilupakan,"

 _ **#Flashback**_

Gadis itu menatap taman bunga yang dikelilingi pohon sakura yang berguguran "Indah.." gumam gadis merah muda itu menatap sepasang _iris onyx_ yang menatapnya penuh kasih sayang "ada yang ingin kutunjukan," lelaki itu naik kedahan pohon sakura yang terihat kokoh, lalu mengulurkan tangannya "Kau yakin tidak kenapa-napa?" tanya gadis itu ragu "Percaya kepadaku" lelaki itu tersenyum hangat membuat gadis itu jauh lebih tenang dan menerima ulurannya.

Di ketinggian itu ia dapat melihat sebuh danau dengan banyak tangkai mawar yang membentuk suatu kata _'You want to be my girlfriend?'_

Gadis itu memblak terkejut "Tapi, aku sudah punya Sasuke-kun," kata gadis itu merasa tidak enak "walaupun dia berselingkuh?" gadis itu menggeleng kecil "Aku percaya kepadanya," gadis itu tersenyum hangat, senyuman polos yang menyakitkan di lihat oleh Itachi.

 _ **#End Flashback**_

"Termakan oleh omongan sendiri, eh?" gadis itu tersentak mendengar penuturan lelaki tampan itu "Dulu kau mempercayainya, sekarang kau membencinya," lanjut lelaki itu "sekarang aku tahu jika dia bukan orang yang pantas untuk dipercaya," lirih gadis merah muda itu "ayo kita balas bajingan itu," gadis itu tersentak saat tangan kekar itu menggengam tanganya "tidak, kau tahu ini tidak boleh," gadis itu melepaskan tangannya sedangakan Itachi menghela napas panjang "mengenai sahabat pirang mu itu, dari awal aku hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan darimu," gadis itu memblakkan matanya terkejut "Kau sama berengseknya dengan bajingan itu!" gadis itu berdiri dan segera melangkah keluar "Yamanaka Ino, dia tampak kacau, sepertinya di tertimpa beban yang sangat berat," ucapan lelaki itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Gadis itu merebahkan diri dikasur empuknya mengingat kembali apa saja yang baru ia lalui, jika saja dulu ia memilih Itachi buka Sasuke kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan meraih _Iphone-_ nya yang bergetar

 **From: Ino-Chan**

 **Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan pembalasan, aku akan ke Rusia**

TBC

Waktunya Balas Review!

 **Saku Harem:** Duh, hahaha aku juga pengennya Sakura dikelilingi cowo keren, tenang aku akan mencoba untuk fokus ke Saku ko!

 **HateHinata:** Panjangkah? Segini udah aku potonglho, ok lain kali akan aku potong lagi liriknya.

 **Pembaca:** Maaf ya jika melenceng, mungkin chap ini masih melenceng, tapi janji deh chap depan lebih banyak adegan Gaasakusasu

 **Mako-Chan** : Haha, jangan gitulah Hinata jugakan ngelakuin ini semua gara-gara ada alesannya, ini udah aku lanjut

 **Arinamour036** : lebih pendek? Padahal di wordsn-nya ini lebih panjanglho, mungkin kepotong dengan lirik lagu jadi lebih pendek, semoga Chap ini sudah lebih panjang ya!

Untuk yang log-in cek inbox!

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan review, favorite atau follow. Dan terimakasih juga untuk para silent reader yang sudah mau membaca karya abal-abal Crystal

See you next Chapter!

Serang, 9 july 2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Crystal Sheen**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary**

 **Gadis itu nyaris sempurna tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika seorang gadis polos sepertinya pernah mengalami sebuah depresi hebat yang mengancam kehidupannya**

 **Warning**

 **Miss Typo and abal-abal**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfic L.I.P.S.T.I.C**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dari Cadillac ct8 menuju sebuah bangunan apertemen mewah. Sepasang _emerald_ miliknya terkejut saat melihat sosok lelaki tampan bersurai merah bata, dengan _iris jade_ yang tajam, menatapnya dengan posisi menyenderkan badannya di depan pintu apertemen sahabat pirangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Bukannya menjawab,lelaki itu menatap gadis merah muda itu dari atas hingga ujung, kacau. Adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya, rambut merah muda yang di ikat asal-asalan dan terkesan buru-buru, _make-up_ yang telah luntur, dan mata sembab tanda habis menangis.

"kau tampak kacau," gadis itu ingin sekali menghardik lelaki di hadapannya karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan menyatakan pendapat yang memang sesuai fakta. Dan itu membuatnya kesal, tapi menurutnya yang sekarang terpenting adalah Ino.

Tidak mendulikan lelaki merah itu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apertemen Ino dan mendapatkan sahabat pirangnya yang sedang di peluk oleh gadis keturunan China yang taklain sahabatnya juga"Saku..ra.. maaf, aku tida-"

Gadis merah muda itu memeluk erat gadis pirang itu "Tuhan memberkati mu," gumam gadis itu, lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tuhan tidak mau orang baik sepertimu, melakukan hal yang tidak baik seperti yang kita rencanakan," lanjut Sakura terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau juga orang baik, kau bahkan menyelamatkan orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarga mu sendiri," gadis merah muda itu menghempaskan Ino dengan cepat, refleks yang mengejutkan.

"Kau tahu, aku mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya kau bisa sajakan membangun hidup damai di France, sungguh sekarang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, kau terlalu baik untuk balas dendam,"ucap gadis pirang itu, tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang telah membuat Okaa-Sama nyaris gila begitu saja," Gadis merah muda itu berdiri dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kuharap aku masih bisa berhubungan baik denganmu, dan aku tidak peduli kau tahu itu semua dari siapa," Gadis merah muda itu menlangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apertemen gadis pirang itu. "Kau yakin Ino, ini tidak kenapa-napa?" tanya gadis bersurai coklat yang sendari tadi diam saja "Aku tidak tahu, tapi jika menurutmu _**dia**_ sudah keterlaluan kau harus menghentikannya, dan … akh! Sabaku Gaara.. orang itu harus diawasi," Gadis pirang itu menatap langit-langit kamar apertemen-nya

 _ **#Flashback**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Ino segera memasang tatapan curiga "Aku bukan pencuri, lagi pula siapa yang mau mencuri barang-barang seorang nona besar yang perusahaannya baru saja gulung tikar," ucap lelaki merah bata itu dingin "Kaparat! Lalu kau mau apa, ha?!" lelaki itu mengambil salah satu bingkai foto yang berada di meja kayu dekat Tv, di usapnya dengan lembut foto gadis bersurai merah muda itu "Keluarganya di hancurkan oleh dia bukan?"

Gadis itu benar-benar menjadi curiga, apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan?

"dan ia ingin balas dendam dengan cara mengambil kembali apa saja yang sudah di rebutnya,bukan?" gadis itu memincingkan curiga, hey! Darimana dia tahu semua itu "Aku tahu semuanya,"

 _God_! Tadi Uchiha Itachi dan sekarang Sabaku Gaara! Pikir gadis itu tak percaya "Dan kalian ikut terlibat dalam hal itu bukan? Kau sebenarnya sangat membenci Haruno Sakura, bukan?" gadis itu memblakan matanya "Aku menyayanginya! Dia sahabatku!" elak gadis itu

Lelaki itu menyerengai licik dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis itu lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang benar-benar membuat gadis itu mendorong lelaki itu menajuh "Kau!"

"Di Rusia kau bukan liburan, tapi kau-" kata-kata lelaki itu menggantung dan menatap aquamarine indah itu _**"Melahirkan anak Uchiha Itachi,"**_

 _ **#End Flasback**_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menutup pintu apertemen itu dengan kasar "Kau terlihat kacau," suara _baritone_ itu di hiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat parkir Cadillac kesayangannya "Kau bisa bercerita denganku jika kau mau," lagi dan lagi ia menghiraukan sosok merah yang terus saja mengikutinya.

'BRAK'

Lelaki merah membuka pintu Bugatti Veyron miliknya dengan kasar dan mendorong Sakura agar masuk kedalam mobilnya "Apa yang mau kau lakukan bodoh?!"

Lelaki _jade_ itu menatap intens sepasang _emerald_ yang ada di hadapannya "Kau orang pertama yang berani mengabaikanku,"

"Kau orang pertama yang mengataiku bodoh,"

"Dan kau orang pertama yang menarik perhatianku," gadis merah muda itu menatap kaku sepasang _jade_ indah itu "Gaara…" cicit gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya telah padam bagaikan buah kesukaan si bungsu Uchiha. Lelaki bersurai merah bata itu mengambil sebuah kapas dan _remove make-up_ dari kursi belakang dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya heran, cowok keren sepertinya memiliki benda seperti ini? Pasti untuk membersihkan _eyeliner_ -nya. Pikir Sakura tak habis pikir "itu milik Temari-nee, jangan pikir yang macam-macam," suara _baritone_ itu menyadarkannya dari pikiran anehnya "Ahaha, kupikir untuk menghapus _eyeliner_ -ups!" gadis itu tertawa hambar melihat tatapan tajam yang di layangkan untuknya.

"Cepat hapus _make-up_ mu dan jagan banyak tanya lagi," ucap Gaara singkat dan hanya di patuhi oleh gadis itu, yang mulai membersihkan _make-up_ yang ada di wajahnya. Merasa sudah cukup bersih, gadis itu menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya, saat lidah lelaki di hadapannya menjilat lembut bibir mungilnya "Tadi masih ada bekas _lipstick,"_

DEG

Kejadian singkat itu mampu membuat detak jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, hei! Dasar bajingan! Itu sama saja dengan ciuman bodoh! Pikir Sakura meruntuki sikapnya yang hanya diam saja. Dengan Cepat gadis itu mengalihkan padangannya dan ia teringat sesuatu "Kita mau kemana?" tanya memecahkan keheningan yang ada "Sabaku Mansion," gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, untuk apa ia ke Sabaku Mansion? Sakura hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti "Ne, Gaara Un-"k

"Kita sampai," Ucap Gaara memotong perkataan Sakura saat mobil mewah itu memasuki halaman sebuah rumah mewah ala eropa. Gadis cantik itu mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara yang membawanya entah kemana, setiap maid atau butler yang melewati mereka selalu membungkukkan badan hormat.

"sebenarnya mau kemana?" sepertinya pertanyaan Sakura terjawab dengan berhentinya mereka di depan pintu kayu yang Nampak sangat kokoh.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," suara tegas itu membuat Gaara mebukakan pintu besar dan kokoh itu "Konbawa, Tou-sama," pria paruh baya itu mengangguk dan pandangannya teralihakan kepada Sakura dan menatapnya dari atas hingga ujung "Siapa dia?" tanya pria berwibawa itu "Sakura Haruno,"

"Haruno?" pria itu menatap Sakura lebih intens membuatnya merasa kiku "Akh, anak dari Senju Mebuki, Kizashi memang pria yang bodoh," Sakura menringis pelan mendengar penuturan dari kepala keluarga Sabaku itu "Aku anak dari Haruno Mebuki," ucap Sakura tanpa ragu sedikitpun membuat pria dihadapnya menarik "Kau belum tahu?" lelaki itu menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna _gold_ dan perak dengan taburan emas 24 karat di tulisan hitam di undangan tersebut.

 **Haruno Kizashi**

 **And**

 **Hyuuga Lily**

Gadis merah muda itu menatap tidak percaya Sabaku di hadapannya "satu bulan lagi,"

Tubuhnya terasa lemas tidak berkutik

Rasanya kaki-kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan semua beban berat badannya.

'Bruk'

"Sakura!" Gaara segera menatap emerald gadis itu yang tiba-tiba saja redup "satu bulan lagi," Cairan bening itu tiba-tiba lolos begitu saja dari iris indahnya "Hiks..hiks.." lelaki itu segera memeluk erat gadis itu "Satu bulan lagi," gadis itu memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang lelaki di hadapannya.

'BRAK'

Pintu kokoh itu di buka dengan kasar menampilkan sosok gadis yang tampak anggun "GAARA! Kau menangisi seorang gadis kawai sepertinya!"

"Hahaha…" gadis merah muda itu tertawa senang di ikuti dengan wanita paruh baya bersurai coklat keemasan "Benarkah? Jadi Gaara itu _sister complex_?" wanita itu mengangguk antusias "Saat kakanya pacaran, pacarnya itu selalau Gaara usik jika tidak memenuhi standar Gaara!"

"Sudahlah kalian berhenti bergossip tentangku!" lelaki itu tampak jengah mendengar celotehan dua orang yang berada di kiri dan kanannya "Haha, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu Gaara," seru Sakura entah mengapa membuat lelaki itu merona tipis "Sudahlah! Kau tidak mau pulang?" Gadis itu mengangguk "Tante, aku pamit dulu ya!"  
"Jika kau ingin kehangatan keluarga kau bisa datang kepadaku!" Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan wanita paruh baya itu.

* * *

"Wanita itu memang aneh ya," ucap Gaara saat mereka berada di mobil mewah milik lelaki itu. "Benarkah?"  
"Awalnya kau sedih, terus kesal, lalu kecewa dan sekarang bahagia?" gadis itu tertawa lepas, mendengar penuturan lelaki tampan itu. "Ok,ok terimakasih! Tapi kau harus turun dulu, aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada sesorang," seru Sakura saat mereka sudah sampai di depan mansion Haruno.

Akh! Pasti mau ketemu calon mertua pikir Gaara narsis.

Gadis merah muda itu membuka pintu kayu bercat putih yang Nampak kokoh. Betapa terkejutnya iya saat melihat seorang lelaki _raven_ ala _chicken butt_ berada di atas wanita legam yang nyaris telanjang.

 _Sex?_

 _Jade_ dan _emerald_ it uterus memperhatikan sepasang muda-mudi yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Ekhm," suara keras Gaara tampaknya megalihkan perhatian mereka "Saku.."

"Gaara-kun!" dengan cepat wanita itu mengancingkan kemejanya "Sakura aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini, ini tidak seperti yang kau ki-" lelaki _raven_ itu mencoba menjelaskan

" _Shut up!"_ potong Sakura cepat "Kalian bisa ber _sex_ di kamar kalian, ayo Gaara!" lanjut gadis itu menarik tangan lelaki merah itu.

"Cih! Dasar jalang! Kau membawa pria masuk ke ka-" ucapan wanita beriris _lavender_ itu terpotong oleh ucapan sengit dari Sakura "Kau tidak sadar dengan dirimu sendiri? Nee.. Hinata-nee," gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tiap-tiap tangga, hinga tidak terlihat di iris _lavender_ wanita itu.

Sakura mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya "Masuk!" bukan suara datar berwibawa yang di banyangkan Gaara, tetapi suara cempreng khas anak kecillah yang terdengar. Kedua muda-mudi itu memasuk ruangan luas yang di dominasi warna biru terang.

"Onee-Chan!" lelaki kecil itu memeluk erat Sakura "Ha'i.. Kazuto-kun, ini Gaara, teman Onee-Chan!" lelaki bertato 'Ai' itu tersenyum miris, hanya teman? Pikirnya.

"Onee-Chan dia bajingan!" ucapan polo situ membuat Gaara men-deathglare sosok bersurai legam itu "Apa maksud mu?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada yang suram "Kau! Salah satu koleksi Hinata kan!" cetus lelaki kecil itu.

"Ahahaha.. benarkah?" Sakura tertawa hambar dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela napas panjang "Aku masih seorang _Casanova,_ " gadis itu tersenyum kecil "Kazuto-kun, obat apa itu?" tanya gadis merah muda itu melihat cairan berwarna bening yang berada di tempat kecil transparan "Obat pencuci perut,"

"Heeh, untuk apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran "untuk mengerjai wanita sialan itu, aku lihat tadi dia mengataimu Onee-Chan, jadi ku beri dia pelajaran, mau lihat?" lelaki itu menjelaskan untuk apa keberadaan obat itu, sambil membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada balkon untuk melihat ke bawah, ruang tamu.

"Eum.. Sasuke-kun, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," izin gadis legam itu, yang hanya di balas oleh dengusan malas dari pemuda di hadapannya "Setelah cumbuan panas ini? Kau tahu aku sudah terangsang!" kesal lelaki itu "Ayolah.. aku janji habis ini kau akan puas!" gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan menuju toilet terdekat.

* * *

"Dan aku memutuskan saluran air ke kamar mandi umum!" kedua remaja itu memblak matanya "Jadi.." ucapan Gaara tergantung dan mulai melihat kebawa lagi.

* * *

Gadis legam itu mengambil _jet shower_ yang ada di sebelah kanannya "Apa-apaan ini!" pekiknya saat _jet shower_ itu idak mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Lalu gadis itu melirik ke tempat tissue "kerja apa saja para _maid_ dan _butler i_ tu! Sampai lupa mengisi ulang tissue di kamar mandi!"

Tok tok tok tok

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu keluar setelah mengenakan kembali bawahannya "Hai, Sasu-"

"Kau bau sekali!" ucap lelaki itu sinis "aku k`ehilangan nafsu ku, aku pulang saja!" gadis itu segera meraih tangan kokoh itu, tetapi langsung di tepis dengan kasar "maaf, kau benar-benar tidak enak di cium!"

"Hahahaha," ketiga orang itu tertawa dengan lepas "Kau benar-benar, padahal dia juga Onee-chan mu!" ucap Gaara mencoba tetap _stay cool._

"Dia bukan Onee-Chan ku! Aku tidak akan pernah punya Onee-Chan yang seperti _bitch_!" elak lelaki kecil itu segera masuk kekamarnya "Err.. Gaara, aku akan menenangkannya, dan kau boleh pulang," lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti.

 _ **Revenge**_

Ruagan mewah itu di penuhi dengan aroma _alcohol,_ roko dan juga _sex._ Suara musik yang keras membuat penghuni malam itu makin bergairah, tetapi tidak untuk gadis bertubuh sintal yang barus saja tiba di klub malam itu. Sepasang iris _lavender_ yang memikat itu bergerak liar seakan sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencari seseorang, _lady?_ " gadis itu melirik kearah _bartender_ dengan _iris onyx_ yang indah serta surai kilmisnya yang tersisir rapih "Hai Sai, kau melihat Sasori-kun?" gadis itu mencoba menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya.

"Dia ada di lantai dua, kurasa dia tadi bersama Shion," gadis itu mendecak kesal, mendengar mainannya bermain dengan orang lain. "Terimakasih Sai!" gadis itu segera melangkahkan dirinya menuju tempat yang di katakan bartender tampan itu. Dan benar saja ia menemukan sosok merah dengan seorang gadis pirang yang dressnya memamerkan dada besar itu.

"Shion menyingkir! Aku ada urusan dengan Sasori!" ucap gadis itu _bossy_ , dengan terpaksa gadis pirang yang di sapa Shion itu segera menundukan kepalanya dan menyingkir "Kau lama Hinataku, aku jadi bermain dulu dengannya," lelaki itu memamerkan senyum mengikatnya "Maaf, aku benar-benar kesal dengan Sakura Haruno itu! Dia harus di permalukan! Dia mengambil segalanya dariku! Sasuke bahkan, dia.. seperti mengelak jika bercinta denganku setiap ada wanita jalang itu! Aku benar-benar.. hiks.. tolong aku Sasori-kun… kumohon… hiks.. buat dia menderita.. hiks.." gadis itu menangis tersendu-sendu "Tenanglah, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku lalu mencampakanya, kau puas?" gadis itu segera tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan dari lelaki beriris _hazel_ itu. Tangisan buaya memang paling mempan! Pikir gadis itu "Kau benar-benar baik… akan ku lihatkan kepadamu, besok! Kau pikirkan saja apa saja yang akan kau lakukan sayang~ malam ini kau puas!" lelaki itu tersenyum licik mendengar penuturan dari perempuan di hadapannya, dasar murahan. Pikir lelaki itu.

 _ **Revenge**_

Gadis itu membawa tumpukan buku tebal di tangannya, hingga menutupi arah pandangannya. Untungnya jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat, membuat koridor menjadi sepi.

'BRUK'

Namun.

Sialnya dia, Semua buku-bukunya terjatuh kebawah lantai, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya, tubuhnya di sanggah oleh tangan kekar yang menopang berat badannya "Hyuuga… Neji…"

 _Lavender_ dan _Emerald_

"seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati," ucap lelaki itu setelah mengembalikan Sakura ke posisi semula. "Kau kan bisa meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membawakan sebagian buku-buku ini," nasehat lelaki bersurai panjang itu, mengambilkan beberapa buku yang terjatuh "Terimakasih.."

"Akan ku bawa sebagian," ucap lelaki itu tegas "Tidak per-"

"Hal yang sama bisa terulang," ucap lelaki itu layaknya ia akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang "Baiklah,"

Mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tenten, apakah sudah membaik?"tanya gadis itu memecahkan keheningkan "Tidak, aku tidak berniat untuk memperbaikinya, lagi pula dari awal aku hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan," gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mereka sudah berada didepan perpustakaan.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu, sangat kejam," gadis itu menatap tajam lelaki di itu "kau tahu dia mencintaimu dengan tulus," lanjutnya serak "Aku tidak pernah memintanya, untuk tulus mencintaiku, karena dari awal aku hanya mencintaimu Sak-"

"Hentikan!" pekik gadis itu, matanya telah memerah menahan air mata yang akan keluar "Jangan katakan, aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" gadis itu segera berlari cepat meninggalkan lelaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

 _ **#Flashback**_

Dua gadis itu berlarian di taman _lily_ yang indah "Hahaha…hentikan! Haha.. hentikan Sakura, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, hosh..hosh..hosh.." gadis bersurai legam itu menghapus keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya "Hahaha… wajah mu sangat lucu Hinata! Wajahmu memerah!" gadis merah muda itu membaringkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput yang lebat "Aku iri dengan mu Sakura,"

"Eh?" gadis merah muda itu tersentak kaget "Ada juga aku yang iri denganmu! Kau itu anggun, _elegant_ dan sangat mempesona! Tidak seperti ku yang _bar-bar_!" lanjut Sakura, sedangkan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau itu apa adanya, sehingga mampu membuat semua lelaki takluk kepadamu!" gadis merah muda itu tersentak, kaget "Kau gila?! Omong kosong! Aku mengejar pantat ayam itu saja tidak dapat-dapat!" dengus gadis itu "Kenapa kau tidak melirik ke Itachi-san atau tidak Neji-nii, dia kan meny-"

"Meny-meny apa? Menyebalkan sih iya!" potong Sakura cepat.

" _ **Menyukaimu**_ ,"

 _ **#Endflasback**_

Gadis merah muda itu, menatap suntuk lelaki yang menyender di mobilnya "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir dari mobilku!" teriak gadis itu tidak peduli. Sedangkan lelaki _raven_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis "Kau ini jahat sekali, aku telah menunggumu sangat lama tahu, ayo kita kencan!" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "Dalam mimpimu Uchiha! Aku sibuk!" gadis itu mencoba menyingkirkan makluk _chicken butt_ itu dari mobil mewahnya.

"Tunggu dulu," lelaki itu menggengam pergelangan tangan mulus gadis itu, dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu, membuat _emerald_ indah itu berhadapan dengan _onyx_ nya "Siapa yang membuat mu menangis?" tanyanya datar, muncul aura hitam di sekelilingnya "Aku hanya kelilipan! Menjauh dariku!" gadis itu mencoba memberontak "kumohon aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat," lirihnya, membuat lelaki itu tersentak kaget. Sebenarnya beban apa saja yang di tanggung gadis di hadapannya ini "Tumben kau penurut!" gadis itu segera masuk kemobil mewahnya dan menancap gas dengan kencang. Sedangkan lelaki itu menatap sendu mobil mewah yang sudah menghilang di hadapannya. "Dulukan kau yang menginginkan kencan, hukum karma memainkanku!"

 _ **#Flashback**_

"Ayolah.. sekali saja…" rujuk gadis merah muda yang diikat dua itu "Tidak, aku kan sudah bilang tidak suka keramaian!" gadis itu mendengus kesal, rencana kencan dengan pangeran impiannya gagal lagi. "dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan! Mengapa juga aku harus jatuh cinta kepadanya! Ugh! Suatu hari nanti kau yang akan mengajakku kencan dan aku akan menolaknya! Ingat itu!" lelaki itu mendecak kesal "tidak mungkin,"

 _ **#End Flashback**_

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya heran, di halaman mansionya terdapat banyak mobil-mobil sport yang tidak di kenalinya, ya ada satu mobil yang di kenalinya, Lamborghini Revento milik Uchiha Itachi. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, sepertinya ada _party_ yang diadakan si lajang itu. Gadis itu melangkah masuk kedalam Mansion yang telah ia tinggali dari kecil bising dari kolam renang membuat perhatiannya teralih "Bermain api mungkin tak apa," gadis itu berjalan menuju kolam renang keluarga Haruno.

Emerald itu melihat beberapa sosok lelaki yang di kenalnya, yah.. mereka teman se-gank Uchiha sulung itu, Akatsuki. "Sakura! Lama tidak jumpa!" ucap lelaki blonde yang memiliki wajah cantik dan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan. "Ha'i! Deidara-nii," gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, lelaki di hadapannya adalah orang yang suka menasehatinya, dia sepupu dari sahabat pirangnya.

"Sakura-Chan! Tobi anak baik kangen!"

'PLUK'

Sebuah pelukan mau menerjang punggungnya, seorang lelaki menggunakan masker orange yang berteriak ala anak kecil. Gadis itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya "Nee.. aku masih bingung, Hinata yang mengajak kami untuk mengadakan pesta di rumahnya, tapi kenapa malah berada di rumah Sakura-Chan?" pertanyaan polos itu mampu membuat gadis itu tersenyum licik.

Akh! Pertanyaan bagus Tobi. Pikir Sakura senang "Kau tidak tahu ya? Dia kan numpang di rumahku!" ucapan gadis itu membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya, sedangkan Hinata yang sedang bersama Sasori dan Itachi segera menghampiri gadis merah muda itu.

'PLAK'

Gadis legam yang hanya menggunakan bikini itu menampar pipi mulus Sakura dengan kencang "Jaga omong kosongmu! Kau yang menumpang!" hardik gadis legam itu, sedangkan Sakura mendelik sengit "Lihat papan keluarga di depan! Tertulis dengan jelas HARUNO! Apa kau sudah buta! Sedangkan namamu, HYUUGA HINATA!" seru gadis merah muda itu penuh penekanan "Aku juga putri dari Haruno Kizashi! Kau tidak berhak membentakku babu!" ucap Hinata sengit "Bodoh! Jelas-jelas aku adalah anak tunggalnya! Pewaris tunggal Haruno! Berhenti mengaku-ngaku! Hyuuga! Bahkan kau tidak pantas untuk Hyuuga! Kau hanya pelacur yang di selamatkan oleh seorang gadis bodoh yang akan kau hancurkan!" gadis merah muda itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

'PLAK!'

"Hiks..hiks.. tolong aku… dia memfitnahku.. hiks.."gadis beriris lavender itu menatap penuh permohonan kepada para lelaki yang berada disana.

"Sakura tidak mungkin berbohong,"  
"Dia terlalu polos untuk bebohong,"

"Walaupun kau menjanjikan kepuasan malam ini, kau sudah di cicipi berkali-kali, lama-lama aku bosan,"

"Aku bisa muak," gadis itu menatap tidak percaya apa yang di katakan para lelaki itu "Sudahlah.. hentikan drama ini, Sakura kau keterlaluan, Hina-" perkataan lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu terpotong dengan pekikan kencang dari gadis merah muda itu. "Kau membelanya Itachi?! Dia yang salah! Dan kau bahkan melupakan janjimu!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu berlari menuju kemarnya.

Sedangkan seorang lelaki bersurai merah dengan hazel yang memikat yang sendari tadi hanya menonton menyunggingkan senyum licik "Menarik, kau milikku Haruno Sakura,"

 **TBC**

Yahoo! Waktunya balas Review!

 **Sayabencihinata**

Tenang, nanti aku buat mereka menderitadeh, mungkin chap-chap yang akan datang akan buat Sasuke ngemis cinta ke Sakura deh. Sasuke ngebela Hinata? Sasukenya masih labil :D

Hantu Mebuki? Mebuki belum meningal sayang… dia masih hidup ko! Nanti dia ambil peran juga ko!

 **Itasaku**

Hahaha.. idenya bagus tuh, tapi kayanya gak bisadeh kalau bikin Sakura tuangan sama Itachi paling bikin adegan yang bikin Sasu cemburu.

 **Sakuharem**

Tenang.. Itachi udah punya rencana tersendiri ko! *senyum rahasia.

Hahahaha.. disini udah aku munculin tuh Nejisakunya! Dari awal aku emang ada niat kaya gitu, kalau Itachi sama Neji itu Cuma jadiin Hinata sebagai pelampiasan, jadi Cuma Sasu doang yang beneran kepikat sama Hinata.

 **Hanani**

Gak bisa janji update kilat :( yang pasti aku hanya update di hari kamis. sebenarnya kalau Hinata di bandingkan menderita aku akan buatnya lebih menonjol di permalukannya. Aku juga Sakura-centric ko! Jadi walaupun awalnya aku niat bikin Gaara-Saku-Sasu, ehh.. malah kaya Sakura-centric sepertinya melenceng dari niat awal! Wkwk.

Balas Review clear! Bagi yang log-in cek pm!

Yosh! Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review! Maaf jika pair nya melenceng :( pokonya aku berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan readers, semua review kalian penyemangat aku untuk tetap nulis. Dan dari pada ngucapinnya telat lebih baik aku ucapkan sekarang,

Happy ied Mubarak! Maaf jika Crystal punya salah and…

See you next chapter

Serang, 16 july 2015


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Crystal Sheen**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary**

 **Gadis itu nyaris sempurna tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika seorang gadis polos sepertinya pernah mengalami sebuah depresi hebat yang mengancam kehidupannya**

 **Warning**

 **Miss Typo and abal-abal**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfic L.I.P.S.T.I.C**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengeratkan kembali selimut, yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. _Emerald_ indah itu mengeluarkan cairan bening, yang membasahi wajahnya. Mengigit dengan keras bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, gadis itu menengelamkan wajahnya, dalam-dalam.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura sayang, kau tidak makan malam?" gadis itu dapat mendengar, suara dari calon ibu tirinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu meringis ngeri "Tidak, aku tidak nafsu," ucap Sakura seadanya. Terdengar jika beberapa orang diluar sedang berbincang-bincang, hingga ia mendengar suara nyaring, yang menghantarkan sedikit kehangatan kehatinya.

"Onee-Chan! Aku masuk," lelaki mungil itu membuka knop pintu kayu itu, dan langsung menerjang Sakura, yang sedang berlindung di balik selimut "Onee-Chan tidak boleh begini! Kau tampak menyedihkan!" cerocos lelaki mungil itu "Kazuto… seharusnya kau benci kepadaku," lirih Sakura, gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya "Aku, aku akan menghancurkan Kaka dan ibu kandungmu, aku hiks..hiks.. aku akan.." gadis itu membendamkan kepala lelaki itu ke dadanya "Apa yang harus kulakukan Kazuto?" lirihnya sendu. Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihatnya, ia sudah di kira gila. Meminta pendapat kepada anak kecil? Lucu sekali!

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku membenci meleka beltiga, meleka yang menjadi dalang dali semua ini, dan meleka yang membuatku hidup dalam pendelitaan,my real mom is Senju Mebuki," Gadis itu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya,"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Aku takut, dia akan melukaimu," gadis itu mencium ujung kepala Kazuto. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menghapus semua jejak air mata, yang di tinggalkan oleh cairan emosi itu.

 _ **REVENGE**_

Tenten menatap malas kapten _club_ dojo, yang berdiri di hadapanya. "Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya malas, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menatap datar sepasang _hazel_ indah itu "Sebenarnya, terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku tidak menyukaimu, yang jelas menyukaiku, dibandingkan Sakura yang tidak jelas menyukai siapa," ucap lelaki itu datar, dengan _intonasi_ itu benar-benar membuat Tenten kesal "Kau mengatakan suatu yang puitis dengan nada datar?! Dasar gila!" gadis itu menghela napas panjang "jika kau hanya ingin curhat, kau salah orang! Lebih baik kau datang kepada Karin," gadis itu beranjak pergi dari kursinya, tetapi pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh tangan kekar yang kuat. "Ck!" gadis itu mendecih kesal "Ada apa sih?!"

"Kau masih menyu-"

"Tidak aku sudah tidak menyukaimu! Puas?" gadis itu berjalan menjauhi lelaki itu "Jika kau masih menyukainya, akan ku kasih tahu satu hal, sainganmu lebih berat dibandingkan dulu," gadis keturunan China itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju _toilet_ perempuan, setelah mendengar teriakan gembira khas laki-laki "Terimakasih!"

Gadis itu menyalakan keran _wastafel,_ dan membasuh mukanya, menghapus setiap _make-up_ yang berada di wajahnya.

Puk puk

Gadis itu memukul-mukul pipinya "Cinta baru menantimu Tenten!" gadis itu tersenyum, mencoba tersenyum dengan. Setelah merasa lebih baik, gadis keturunan China itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _toilet_ perempuan. Berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sudah gaduh, sepasang _hazel_ itu menangkap sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang tampak, berantakan, tidak. Lebih tepatnya menyedihkan.

Tenten meringis pelan, melihat kondisi memprihatinkan sahabat merah mudanya. Dengan cepat gadis itu beranjak ketempat gadis merah muda itu.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan,"

"Kau orang kedua yang berkata seperti itu," sela gadis musim semi itu cepat, di tatapnya cermin kecil yang memantulkan wajahnya, mata sembab akibat menangis, rambut kusut tidak terurus, badan kurus akibat kurang makan,serta tatapan yang biasanya cerah sekarang menjadi sendu.

"Ha~ kau benar, aku benar-benar tampak, menyedihkan." Desa gadis itu menatap keluar jendela di sampingnya.

"Sakura-Chan!"

'PLUK'

 **Suara itu….**

 **Pelukan ini…**

 **Kehangatan ini…**

 **Dia…**

Gadis itu memblak matanya, dan tatapan gadis itu mulai melunak, yeah bagaimana dia bisa melupakan pemuda dengan kehangatan matahari ini.

" _I am back,_ Naruto"

 _ **#Flashback**_

Gadis mungil itu memperhatikan _duo_ sejoli yang sedang beradu argument dihadapannya.

 _Raven_ dan _Blonde_

Tenang dan Berisik

"Sudah ku bilangkan jangan mengataiku bodoh, _Teme!"_ sulut lelaki _blonde_ itu kesal "Kau memang bodoh, _dobe_!" jawab lelaki _raven_ itu tenang, sedangkan gadis merah muda yang sendari tadi hanya melihat, sekarang tertawa renyah.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke berhenti menghina Naruto, dan kau Naruto kau harus lebih sering belajar lagi!" gadis itu tertawa renyah di akhir ucapannya. "Mou! Sakura-Chan! Kau sama saja dengan meledekku secara halus!" pekik lelaki _blonde_ itu, mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau memang pantas di hina!" tungkas Sasuke "Hehh! Kejam!"

 _ **#End Flashback**_

"Kau ini kemana saja?! Aku nyaris gila mencarimu!" ucapan kencang lelaki itu, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya "Dan kau tampak kacau," lanjut lelaki itu "Haha, kau tahu Naruto, kau tertinggal banyak hal selama kau di London," Sakura tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, cih! Tahu begitu aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu, kelelaki sialan itu!" dapat di lihat oleh _emerald_ indah Sakura, jika _Sapphire_ yang biasanya penuh kehangatan itu sekarang penuh dengan kebencian.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan, aku tid-"

"Tidak bisa! Berhenti berbohong!" tungkas Naruto cepat, lelaki tan itu sepertinya benar-benar tersulut emosi "Sudahlah Naruto, kau tidak lihat jika Sakura kelelahan?" ucap Tenten tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Naruto dengan penampilan sahabat sejak kecilnya.

Menyedihkan.

Hanya itu yang menurutnya bisa menggambarkan gadis itu, dengan cepat lelaki itu melemparkan sebuah kartu ke gadis merah muda itu.  
" _Black card_?" gadis itu tampak bingung dengan yang terjadi "Aku akan bilang ke guru piket jika kau tidak enak badan, pergilah, kau tidak bisa menghadapi dia dengan keadaan seperti itu," gadis itu mendelik tidak suka "Aku masih cukup memiliki uang! Aku bukan orang yang kekurangan uang, Namikaze!" sengit Sakura kesal, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang "Anggap saja sebagai bayaran karena aku telah tidak ada untukmu selama ini," Bukan ucapan terimakasih yang Naruto dapatkan, tetapi lemparan kartu _credit_ nya lah yang ia dapatkan "Bukan itu yang ku perlukan!" gadis itu mengambil tas ranselnya dengan cepat, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sekolah.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar harus ikut kapan-kapan, wanita-wanita di sana benar-benar membangkitkan gairah," celoteh lelaki bersurai putih itu dengan antusias, sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya mendegus geli "Aku takut jika tidak ada wanita yang mau lagi bersamamu, jika akau datang," ucapnnya, penuh percaya diri.

Lelaki bersurai putih mendecak sebal "Demi dewa jasin, Sasori! Aku tahu kau itu tampan! Tapi aku juga tampan! Ingat kita ini satu perjuangan! Dalam satu organisasi! AKATSUKI!" lelaki merah itu hanya mendecak geli, jujur saja ia tidak sudi jika harus satu perjuangan dengan si pemuja ajaran sesat itu. _Iris hazel_ nya menatap bosa penjuru _café_ yang di tempatinya. Dan saat sepasang _iris_ indah itu menangkap sosok merah muda dengan penuh tas belanjaan dimana-mana membuatnya menyeringai senang. "Hei! Sasori kau dengarkan aku tid-Hei kau mau kemana?!" lelaki tampan itu berjalan menuju kursi kosong di hadapan gadis merah muda itu.

"Bolos sekolah untuk ke _mall_ itu tidak baik, nona," gadis cantik itu mendelik kesal. Kenal juga tidak, udah asal ngomong saja! Pikir Sakura, memang benar jika dia bolos dari sekolah untuk belanja ke _mall_ dan pergi ke salon, _oh hell_ dia tidak ingin lagi ada yang mengatakan jika dia itu 'Tampak menyedihkan,' tapi toh dia yakin jika Tenten akan mengizinkannya kepada guru.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kau benar-benar membuat _mood_ ku bertambah buruk!" gadis itu segera beranjak pergi "Tapi aku mengenalmu, Haruno Sakura," gadis itu mendelik kesal, sungguh sangat lelaki di hadapannya benar-benar sok tahu! "Oh, yeah? Aku memang _famous,_ " lelaki itu terkekeh geli "Jangan terlalu percaya diri Nona," tidak memperdulikan lelaki tampan itu, gadis itu segera pergi dari _café_ itu.

Sakura berjalan dengan sangat jengkel, sekali-sekali dia melihat kebelakang dan lelaki bersurai merah itu tetap saja mengikutinya, dengan senyum menawan yang Sakura akui ia sempat meleleh, tapi dengan sikap penguntit yang di derita lelaki itu, dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk meleleh.

"Sebenarnya kau itu mau apasih?! Dasar _stalker_ terang-terangan!" pekik Sakura sebal, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya terkekeh kecil "Mmm.. bagaimana jika makan siang denganku? Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengikutimu lagi," gadis itu berpikir tentang penawaran yang di lontarkan lelaki beriris _hazel_ itu.

"Ok! Tapi kau yang traktir!" lelaki itu hanya terkekeh kecil "Baik-baik ,dasar Nona manja !"

"Apa kau bilang!" pekik Sakura kesal "Tidak ada," lelaki itu tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi mengemaskan dari gadis yang tingginya hanya sebahunya.

Dan disinilah Haruno Sakura, di hadapan lelaki tampan, yang sedang menikmati kopi panasnya. "Jadi bagaimana jika ku kenalkan diriku dulu, Akasuna Sasori, Konoha _University,_ anggota Akatsuki," Gadis itu tersedak mendengar kata terakhir dari ucapan lelaki tampan itu, apa katanya? Akatsuki? Berarti lelaki dihadapannya ini menonton, pertunjukan gratisnya dengan Hinata?! Oh! Sungguh menyebalkan! Pikir Sakura bercambuk antara terkejut dan malu.

"Oh yeah, sebenarnya aku merasa tertarik kepadamu," Heh? Gadis itu menoleh terkejut "Maksudmu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil "Kau menarik, aku jadi ingin memilikimu," gadis itu melotot kepada lelaki dihadapannya "Apa-apan kau ini!" gadis itu menjauh seketika "Ayolah," decak lelaki itu "ok,ok jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, nona mesum," gadis itu menatap ngeri lelaki di hadapannya "Apa-apan kau! Tentu saja tidak! Aku bahkan..bahkan.." gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, apa-apan sih lelaki ini! "Haha, Kau mengemaskan!" lelaki itu mencubit pipi kanan gadis manis itu "Ittai!" pekik Sakura "Aku sudah puas," gadis itu menatap heran lelaki di hadapannya "Aku sudah puas memandangmu, ayo kuantar pulang," gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "Tidak! Aku akan memanggil su-" belum selesai perkataannya di jawab, tangan gadis itu di tarik oleh lelaki itu "Ayolah," dengan paksa lelaki itu membawa Sakura, menyeret.

* * *

Perempuan bersurai legam itu menatap heran dengan gadis merah muda yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan _handphone_ nya saja.

"Ekhm," Suara kepala keluarga Haruno itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua "begini, aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk makan malam bersama keluarga rekan bisnis Haruno,yang akan di laksanakan lusa," Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang "jika tidak ikut?" tanyanya malas "Aku tidak menyarankannya," ia mengerti, gadis itu mengerti jika ayahnya telah mengatakan hal seperti itu maka, sesuatu yang sangat tidak di harapkannyalah yang akan terjadi. Setelah pamit kepada ayahnya, Sakura beranjak menuju kamar kesayanganya.

Di rebahkan dirinya diatas kasur king size itu. "Akasuna Sasori ya.. dia tampan, manis, baik, menyenangkan! Tapi sayang dia salah satu dari mereka," gadis itu mendesah panjang,entah mengapa iya sangat yakin jika lelaki itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sekali lagi gadis itu mendesah panjang, ia sudah tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan, ini terlalu rumit menurutnya.

Drrt..drrtt..

Gadis itu segera mengambil ponselnya

 **From: Gaara**

 **Besok kau ada rencana?**

Gadis itu memikirkan kira-kira apa yang harus di jawabnya, jika di lihat dari gelagatnya iya sangat yakin, jika lelaki itu akan mengajaknya untuk pergi. Dengan segala perhitungan gadis itu segera mengirimkan pesan kepada lelaki bertato itu.

 **Tidak,**

 **Sent**

Drrt.. drrt..

 **From: Gaara**

 **Aku dapat dua tiket Disney land, dari Temari-nee, besok ku jemput kau jam 10 di rumahmu, tidak ada penolakan!**

Gadis itu tercengang melihat sederet kalimat itu "Astaga, lelaki itu, Sayang ya.. kau pernah menjadi koleksi wanita itu," gadis itu segera melempar iPhone 6-nya ke _sofa_ dekat kasurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menantikan hari esok. Akh! Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang dilakukan dua orang bersurai merah itu!? Tapi.. mereka sangat mirip bukan?

* * *

Gadis bersurai legam itu tersenyum senang melihat, sosok lelaki tampan bersurai merah, dengan dua kancing kemeja hitam teratasnya terbuka, dan celana _denim_ selutut dan _sneakers_ hitam dengan tali putih, "Akh! Gaara-kun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika akan datang? Kau ingin kasih aku _surprise_ ya?eumm kita akan kemana? _Mall_? Bioskop? Akh! Atau _Love Hot-"_

"Kau menunggu lama Gaara?" gadis beriris _lavender_ itu mendelik kesal melihat orang yang telah berani memotong ucapannya. Dan orang itu adalah, Haruno Sakura.

Yeah, gadis musim semi itu benar-benar cantik, dengan _dress_ berwarna hijau selutut, dan _weadges 7cm_ berwarna hitam dan tas _Channel_ berwarna hitam, dan wajahnya hanya di beri sedikit _make-up tipis._

" _No problem my princess_ , kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini," lelaki itu meraih tangan mulus Sakura, merasa terabaikan, gadis legam itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk protes "Aku lebih cantik darinya! Aku bahkan bisa menaklukan ratus-"

"Maaf Hinata, kau tahu? Kau tipe yang membosankan," lelaki itu berjalan dengan Sakura tidak memperdulikan gadis legam yang sedang menggeram kesal "Lihat saja nanti!" sedangkan Sakura hanya mencoba menahan tawanya.

* * *

"Waw, membosankan? Aku tak yakin kau berpikir begitu, buktinya saja kau menjadi koleksinya bukan?" goda gadis itu dengan nada sinis "Jujur, aku tidak suka dengan gadis gampangan seperti itu, aku hanya _Casanova_ yang mementingkan harga diri, aku mencicipinya hanya karena taruhan bodoh yang kulakukan dengan sepupuku, kau tahu? Wanita-wanita sepertinya hanya cocok untuk pelarian atau pelampiasan," gadis itu tertawa hambar mendengar perkataan lelaki Sabaku itu "aku tidak menyangka jika, orang yang dulu paling ku percaya itu, sangat murahan," bisik gadis itu menundukan kepalanya "Akh! Ngomong-ngomong sepupumu itu, siapa?" gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya "Akh? Dia, Akasuna Sasori," gadis itu tersentak, pantas saja mereka mirip, dan ternyata dugaannya benar, lelaki _baby face_ itu ada hubungan dengan Hinata.

"Ok, kau mau terus melamun atau, Turun?" gadis itu segera tersadar dari lamunananya, mereka sudah sampai. Dengan senyum semangat gadis itu bersorak "Taklukan _Disney land_!" gadis itu turun terlebih dulu di bandingkan Gaara, dan Gaara, lelaki itu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil " _Childish,"_

Dan benar saja apa yang di katakan Gaara, jika gadis musim semi itu _Childish_ , lihat saja bagaimana sepasang _emerald_ itu melihat berbagai wahana dengan tatapan berbinar, dan akan berteriak ketakutan layakanya anak kecil berusia lima tahun, saat Gaara mengajaknya menaiki wahana yang terbilang cukup ekstrem.

"Mou! Gaara! Berhenti menaiki wahana ekstrem! Ayo kita lihat wahana penuh boneka dan sesuatu yang kawai!" rajuk gadis itu, sedangkan lelaki bertato 'Ai' itu hanya tertawa pelan "Dasar _Childish_!" gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya, tidak peduli "Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin melepaskan semuanya hari ini!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, bukan senyum palsu atau senyum licik yang biasa di lihatnya, tetapi, senyum tulus lepas mempesona yang baru pertama kali di lihat oleh lelaki itu. Rasanya lelaki itu mau melakukan apa saja, agar selau melihat senyum tulus gadis itu.

"Sakura-nee!" sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya dari tangan mungil itu, memcahkan nuansa _romance_ Gaasaku itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Gaara, sedangkan Sakura memperhatikan gadis mungil itu, mata _onyx_ yang indah, serta rambut panjang, ikal berwarna coklat muda "Dia anak pasangan Uchiha Obito-san, dan Rin-san," jelas gadis itu "jadi dengan siapa kau datang kesini, hmm?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Sasuke-Nii!"

 **Deg**

Kedua remaja itu saling menatap "Jadi dimana-"

"Alluka, berhenti menghilang," suara _baritone_ itu mengagetkan Sakura.

 _Onyx_ bertemu dengan _emerald_

Lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu meneguk ludahnya, yeah Sakura akui lelaki itu benar-benar tampan, keturunan Uchiha tidak ada yang terlahir cacat! Dengan hanya mengenakan kaos v-neck berwarna hitam, dengan jeans panjang serta sepasang sneakers berwarna denim saja suda benar-benar menarik perhatian kaum hawa.

"Maaf, sepertinya dia merepotkanmu," ucap bungsu Uchiha itu, sedangkan gadis merah muda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak masalah, sepertinya kau jadi _baby sister_ lagi," lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya, mendengar ucapan dengan nada menyindir.

"Ayo, Alluka!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan gadis mungil itu "Tidak mau! Aku mau dengan Sakura-nee! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganya!" bantah Alluka "Kau tidka lihat jika dia sedang kencan," sindir lelaki itu melihat, pinggang gadis musim seminya di rangkul oleh tangan besar lelaki Sabaku itu, _oh hell,_ bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika Haruno Sakura bukan miliknya lagi.

"Sakura-nee hanya boleh untuk Sasuke-nii!" Alluka melepaskan rangkulan Gaara di pinggang gadis musim semi itu.

Jengkel, lelaki itu benar-benar jengkel dengan gadis kecil itu, jika saja disini tidak ada Sakura, pasti dia sudah membentak gadis di hadapannya.

Sabar Gaara, sabar…

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita main bersama ya! Alluka-Chan!" apa? Apa katanya? Gaara melirik Sasuke yang sedang menahan senyum kebanggaan "Tidak apakan Gaara?"

"Tentu," lelaki itu tersenyum, senyuman terpaksa dan jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak ikhlas. _Oh hell_! Apakah gadis ini benar-benar tidak peka!

 _Yaps_ , dan berakhirlah posisi mereka ini Sakura dan Alluka memimpin jalan dan kedua lelaki tampan yang saling memancarkan aliran listrik.

"Akh! Kurasa makan _ice cream_ enak," ucapan Sakura di setujui dengan anggukan dari Alluka "Saku, kau mau rasa ap-"

" _Strawberry_ ," pertanyaan Gaara terpotong oleh ucapan lelaki _reven_ yang memberikan _ice cream cone_ rasa _strawberry_ kepada gadis _pink_ itu. "Akh! Terimakasih," gadis itu mengambilnya, dan memakannya.

"Aku tahu semua tentang Sakura, aku yang paling mengerti dirinya," ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Gaara, sedangkan lelaki itu mendelik tak percaya "Tidak peduli kau tahu sebanyak apapun tentang Sakura, dia tidak akan memilih orang yang telah menyakitinya," lelaki bersurai merah itu berjalan mendekati gadis merah muda itu, dan bisa di lihat oleh sepasang _onyx_ itu, jika senyuman indah yang dulu hanya untuknya sekarang berada untuk lelaki bersurai merah itu, menyesal.

Sepertinya perasaan itu memasuki rongga hatinya, rasa menyesal yang amat dalam, aku akan mendapatkannya kembali, tekadnya bulat ia masih belum tertinggal oleh lelaki merah itu, ia masih bisa mengejar gadis merah muda itu, pikirnya optimis.

"Sakura!" gadis itu menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilnya, "Iya?"

ya! Iya! Dia akan merebut kembali senyuman itu "Tidak ada,"

"Kau aneh!"

ya! Itu benar! Dia aneh, dia sangat aneh, menyukai gadis yang telah di campakannya.

"akh! Sudah gelap, ayo naik bianglala!" ajak gadis merah muda itu semangat, menarik tangan Alluka keantrian bianglala.  
"Untuk empat orang?" tanya penjaga _stand_ itu, baru saja Sakura akan menjawab tetapi tangannya sudah ditarik Gaara memasuki bianglala "Tidak, hanya dua," ucap lelaki itu cepat, dengan anggukan mengerti penjaga itu menutup pintunya.

 _Jade_ bertemu dengan _Onyx_ , saling meluncurkan tatapan membunuh.

"Gaara.. seharusnya kita bersama Sasuke dan Alluka," ucap gadis itu "dari awal aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu,"

Eh?! Gadis itu tersentak saat kepala lelaki itu menyentuh pahanya "Gaara!"

"Aku lelah, sebentar saja," ucap lelaki itu, tatapan gadis itu melunak "Kau yang _childish_ ," gumam gadis itu pelan "Sakura, lihat kekiri," gadis itu mengikuti perkataan Gaara.

'DUAARRR'

Sebuah kembang api dengan tulisan ' _You want to be my girlfriend?'_ gadis itu tersentak dan menatap _jade_ yang berada di pahanya, tatapan serius itu membuatnya mati kutu. Yeah! Lelaki itu memang telah mengisi hatinya, tetapi lelaki itu seperti si brengsek itu, mereka sama-sama _Casanova_ , dan lelaki itu juga pernah mencoba dengan si jalang itu, tetapi, dia mengiginkannya, dia menginginkan lelaki ini, kaparat dengan segala balas dendam yang di rencanakan, bohong dengan segala ucapan-ucapannya yang seolah-olah ia adalah gadis yang tegar, ia hanya gadis rapuh yang membutuhkan sandaran, ia membutuhkan orang yang mau mendengar semua keluh dan kesalnya, ia butuh orang yang akan mengertinya dan akan mendukungnya walaupun tidak ada yang akan mendukungnya. Tapi mungkin saja lelaki dihadapannya akan menyakitinya juga, tapi hatinya tidak berkata seperti itu, hatinya menginginkannya!

"Kau tahu? Aku mengiginkannya, tapi aku tidak ingin terikat ," lelaki itu segera bangun dari paha Sakura, dan menatap _emerald_ itu dengan intens " Kau sungguh egois?" gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. Dengan cepat lelaki itu memeluk Sakura "Aku mengerti,"

 _ **REVENGE**_

Gadis bersurai legam itu menatap layar _handphone_ nya dengan jengkel, di bantingnya _handphone_ berwarna putih itu, "Gaara.. mengapa kau mau dengannya tetapi tidak denganku," layar _handphone_ itu menunjukan sebuah _wall chat._

 **Sabaku Gaara dan Haruno Kencan!**

 **Bohong!**

 **Benar! Tadi aku lihat mereka di Disney land!**

 **Akh! Kuharap mereka pacaran!**

 **Tidak seperti si Hyuuga, Haruno sangat berkelas**

 **Dia kan hanya gadis miskin yang beruntung ada keluarga kaya yang mengangkatnya!**

 **Bitch, Cuma gara-gara miliknya besar dia jadi merebut semua pacar orang!**

 **Dia memang pelacur!**

Wanita itu menangis dalam diam, ia benar-benar sudah bertekad, ia tidak akan setengah-setengah lagi, ia akan benar-benar menghancuran Haruno Sakura.

 _ **#Flashback**_

"nngg.." wanita itu mengeliat geli, perlahan _iris lavender_ itu menampilkan pesonanyaa, dirinya melihat seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang sedang meroko di samping jendela kamar hotel yang di pesan mereka "Tubuhmu sangat menakjubkan Gaara-kun~ permainanmu juga sangat mengairahkan, aku ingin lagi dan lagi~" ucap gadis itu di sertai desahan-desahan nakalnya, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya mendecih pelan "Asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak menarik," gadis itu membelak matanya kaget, ucapan itu sangat menyakitkan, tidakkah iya sudah memuaskan lelaki itu tadi malam "aku tidak puas, tubuh mu memang mengiurkan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berkelas, kau tidak memiliki harga diri," ucapn bertubi-tubi itu menohok hatinya, lelaki itu segera mengenakan kemeja putihnya "Aku bukan orang yang gila _sex,_ dan aku mengajakmu hanya karena taruhan bodoh dengan Sasori, jadi tolong jangan terlalu percaya diri, dan mengumbar jika aku pernah menyentuhmu," lelaki itu melemparkan segepok amplop coklat yang tebal "Apa ini?"

"Uang, anggap saja bayaran karena aku mencicipimu," lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar _hotel_ bintang lima itu "senakal apapun laki-laki, segila apapun dia kepada _sex,_ dia pasti akan memilih perempuan yang benar dan berharga diri tinggi," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan _hotel_ itu.

Sungguh, gadis itu sudah serius dengan lelaki merah itu, memang awalnya ia hanya serius dengan Sasuke, tetapi lelaki merah itu datang, dan membuatnya mencintai lelaki merah itu dengan segenap hatinya, dan menyadari jika perasaannya kepada Sasuke hanya sekedar kagum, tetapi kenapa lelaki itu menolak mentah-mentah dirinya, apakah dia semurahan itu? kenapa? Gadis itu bertekad, bertekad jika di akan menaklukkan Sabaku Gaara.

 _ **#End Flashback**_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menuangkan teh kesetiap cangkir, benar-benar gerakan yang _elegant,_ "Akh! Anggun seklali,pantas saja kau mendapat julukan terbaik saat _study_ wanita kehormatan,"seruan bangga di ucapkan oleh nyonya Akasuna itu, yeah ternyata rekan bisinis yang di bicarakan kepala Haruno itu adalah Akasuna dan Sabaku.

"Arigatou," gadis itu tersenyum kecil, dan duduk di hadapan Gaara, yang duduk di samping Sasori. "Kau benar-benar menarik, Sakura," ucap Sasori "Eh? Sasori-kun sudah mengelan Sakura?" tanya nyonya Akasuna itu penuh semangat, dan anggukan dari putra tunggalnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa gembira "Huwaaa! Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" tanyanya antusias "Pasti tidak akan sejauh hubungan Gaara dengan Sakura, Gaara bahkan sudah mengenalkannya kepada Rei dan aku!" potong karura cepat "heh.. mou! Sasori! Kau ketinggalan _start_!" rajuk wanita cantik itu "Ekhm, Sasori sangat dekat dengan Hinata, dia bahkan sering datang ke rumah kami," ucap Lily, mencoba membesarkan anaknya "Oh.. begitu.." Sahut Nyonya Akasuna itu malas "Hmm.. anata… jodohkan Sasori dengan Sakura-Chan, jangan dengan Hinata, aku tidak menyukainya," wanita bernama Akasuna Carlet, itu membuat ruangan itu menjadi hening. Dasar wanita yang berbicara apa adanya, pikir Gaara menahan tawa.

"Ekhm, mengapa kau tidak menyukaiku nyonya? Apa yang kurang dari ku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada semanis mungkin "Mikoto bilang kepadaku, jika kau tidak bisa beres-beres rumah dan memasak, masa aku harus merelakan anak kesayanganku, makan di luar Kushina bilang kepadaku, kau tidak bisa merangkai bunga, bergerak anggun, dan kau memiliki selera _fashion_ yang buruk! Lalu Rin bilang kepadaku, jika kau tidak pernah masuk sekolah wanita kehormatan, dan yang terakhir aku dapat dari adikmu sendiri Hyuuga Hanabi, jika kau itu memiliki dua kepribadian, sok manis dan egois, aku tidak akan melerakan anaku kepada seekor bunglon!"

Malu, yeah.. dia benar-benar malu, ucapan wanita itu, benar-benar menohok hatinya, memangnya apa pentingnya bisa bersih-bersih dan masak? Itu hanya pekerjaan pembantu! "Kau bukan wanita yang sebenarnya," Apa katanya? "Akh! Sakura-Chan! Kudengar ku sangat ahli memainkan alat-" belum selesai Carlet berbicara, tetapi lawan bicarnya telah di tarik dengan paksa, oleh anak tunggalnya "Huh! Dasar anak muda!" tidak seperti Carlet yang merasa bahagia, tetapi lelaki beriris _jade_ itu hanya menatap punggung gadis mungil itu khawatir.

Dan disinilah Sakura Haruno, di halaman belakang keluarga Haruno, bersama dengan pewaris tunggal "Maafkan ucapan ibuku," gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau seharusnya minta maaf kepada Hinata," ucap Sakura pelan "Tidak mau,"

"untuk apa kau minta maaf kepadaku? Ibumu tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan untukku," ucap Sakura "Dia memonopolimu!" kesal Sasori, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa pelan "Dari dulu, aku selalu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh rekan bisnis keluarga," Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya "Besok akan ku jemput di sekolahmu," gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya "Hah? Untuk apa?"

" _Party_ , Akatsuki mengadakan _party_ ," jelas lelaki itu, sedangkan Sakura hanya meghela napas panjang " _Free sex?"_ lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Hanya ngumpul biasa," gadis itu seperti menimbang-nimbang "Baiklah, tapi jika telah menjerumus kehal dewasa, aku akan langsung pergi," lelaki beriris indah itu mengacak-ngacak kepala Sakura "Mou! Aku sudah menata sebagus mungkin, untuk hasil prima rambutku!" ucap Sakura sebal "Ha'I, ha'I maafkan aku _, my lady_ ," gadis itu mendelik kesal "Apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu! Aku hanya ingin di panggil ' _My lady'_ oleh jinguji Ren!" protesnya

"Haha, aku tidak menyangka jika nona manja kita, _fans anime_ ," lelaki itu tersenyum kecil "Oh tuhan! Siapa yang tidak akan tahan dengan film penuh ikemen itu!" ujar Sakura dengan mata berbinar, dan itu semua membuat Sasori tahu akan satu hal, jika ia mulai mengetahu sisi mengejutkan dari gadis yang berambisi membalas dendam lagi.

"Sasori," lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis yang memanggilnya itu "Hinata itu, seperti apa?" lelaki itu sunguh terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari gadis di hadapannya ini, apa-apan dengan pertanyaan dengan penuh nada sendu dan tatapan kosong itu "Dia gadis yang menginginkan segalanya, optomis, dan segala yang diinginkanya harus terkabul, kurasa dia ingin mengubah nasibnya," gadis itu menatap Sasori dengan serius.

Mengubah nasib? Gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca "Tapi dia memilih jalan yang salah, walaupun setengah dari tujuannya telah berhasil berjalan, ia membuat dirinya di pandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang sekitarnya, memiliki teman yang memanfaatkannya dan selalu menjadi wanita pelampiasan, tapi kuakui dia memang pantas untuk menjadi pelampiasan, karena prilakunya sendiri yang membuatnya, seperti.."

"Pelacur," Sakura melanjutkan jeda yang di berikan Sasori "Tahu begini aku tidak akan pernah menyelamatkannya, tahu begini aku tidak akan pernah mengenalkannya kepada Sasuke, tahu begini aku tidak akan.. tidak akan hiks..hiks..hikss.." gadis itu menagis, mencengkram _dress_ merahnya dengan keras.

'PLUK'

laki-laki itu menyenderkan kepala merah muda itu dadanya, memeluknya penuh dengan kasih sayang "Aku adalah pundakmu,"

"Haaaahhh! Gyhaaa! Hiks….hiks…hikss… Kaparat! Kaparat! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Haaaahh! Hiks…hiks..hiks.." gadis itu meraung-raung sejadi-jadiny, dia tidak peduli jika telah membasahi jas lelaki itu, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah melepas semua unek-unek yang membebani dirinya.

Dan sepasang _jade_ itu menatap kejadian itu dengan datar "Kau memang selalu beruntung, Sasori," lalu lelaki bersurai merah itu berjalan kembali masuk ke mansion Haruno, tidak ada niat untuk mengganggu adegan mengharukan itu.

* * *

Gadis itu memasuki kelasnya, perasaanya sudah jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya, sepertinya menceritakan semua keluh kesalnya kepada Sasori sangat berdampak positif.

"Kau tampak lebih ceria dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, yang suram," Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari sahabat chinanya itu "Apakah aku sesuram itu, kamarin-kemarin?" tanya Sakura tak percaya saat gadis cepol dua itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cukup, aku tidak akan berfikir memutar lagi! Aku akan berjalan lurus, tanpa berbelok-belok lagi!" ujar gadis merah muda itu optimis "Sepertinya bolos dari sekolah, membuatku memikirkan banyak alasan sangat membantumu," sindir Tenten sebal "Haha.. ayolah, kau harus tahu itu gunaya punya bawahan, hahaha," gadis itu tertawa renyah, dan itu tertangkap oleh _hazel_ gadis bersurai coklat itu "Cih bawahan, perumpamaan yang buruk," dengus Tenten malas, ia tahu jika gadis itu hanya bercanda, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak terima.

"Sakura-Chan!" Suara itu,

Suara yang membuat _mood_ bagusnya menjadi buruk "Kau kemana kemar-" gadis itu beranjak pergi "Ayo Tenten, aku ingin mencari cemilan," _Sapphire_ itu menatap sendu kepergia Sakura dengan gadis keturunan China itu "Di tolak Naruto-kun?" suara manja itu membuatnya mendelik kesal "Sepertinya kau tergila-gila kepadanya," ucap gadis itu bosan "Apa bagusnya sih dia? Dadanya dengan dadaku lebih bagus dadaku, akh apa bokongnya? Atau mungkin kekayaan Haru-"

"Diam Hinata! Dasar orang gak tahu diuntung!" teriak Naruto kencang membuat semua orang di kelas itu menoleh kepada mereka "Sakura saja yang terlalu baik mau menolong anak haram sepertimu! Jika tampanya kau pasti selalu di bully dan di cemoh! Dasar gadis murahan! Berapakali kau di sentuh oleh laki-laki liar di luar sana?! Oh.. apa jangan-jangan kau merasa bangga karena sudah di sentuh?! Dasar pelacur!" Maki Naruto tersulut emosi, tanpa pikir panjang lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang mulai gaduh akibat dirinya.

"Ssstt… tadi kau dengar, anak haram?"  
"dia sudah di sentuh banyak lelaki?"  
"Benar-benar murahan,"  
"Cih, aku heran kenapa Sasuke-sama terus nempel dengannya,"  
"Pasti karena di layanyi semalaman,"

Gadis itu benar-benar merasa jengkel dengan lelaki _blonde_ itu, dia benar-benar akan di hancurkannya! Denga cepat gadis itu beranjak pergi dari kelas itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya, hingga ia melihat objek _first love_ nya, Sabaku Gaara sedang bersama Sakura, yah.. mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan mesra.

Sakit.

Hatinya tersa di cubit sangat keras, ia ingin menampar gadis musim semi itu!

Tunggu dulu, apakah hal ini yang di rasakan oleh Sakura? Setelah dia dengan terang-terangan mendekati Sasuke? Apakah ini karma? Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir setiap pikiran buruk yang bersarang di kepalanya. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari tak karuhan hingga.

'Bruk'

Ia menabrak dada pidang seorang lelaki Uchiha yang tegap.

"Sasuke-kun~" gadis itu dapat melihat sebuah kotak bento di tangan lelaki tiu "Kau melihat Sakura?"  
Gadis itu lagi?  
"Okaa-sama menyuruhku memberikannya ini, kurasa ia ingin Sakura memakan masakannya,"

Kenpa gadis itu lagi? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Dia hanya gadis Haruno yang belum matang!

"Hinat-"

"Aku tidak melihatnya!" bentak gadis itu segera berlari dengan kecang, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menatap punggung gadis itu dengan heran "Dasar gadis aneh,"

Bell tanda usainya kegiatan belajar mengajar telah berbunyi sekitar tiga menit yang lalu, dan sekarang Sakura sedang membereskan barang-barangnya "Sakura, aku duluannya Toneri sudah menungguku!" ucap Gadis di cepol dua itu, Sakura mengangguk megerti "Semoga pendekatan kalian berhasil!" ucap Sakura diikuti anggukan dari Tenten. Melihat gadis di cepol dua itu telah menghilang, Sakura segera mengenakan tas ranselnya "Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto, batinnya malas, dengan ogah-ogahan gadis itu melihat orang yang menurutnya telah melecehkan harga dirinya "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kau tahu aku tidak tega meli-"

"Cukup Naruto! Lupakan yang kemarin, aku sudah memaafkanmu," ucap Sakura dengan nada tegas "Benarkah?" gadis itu mengangguk di sambut dengan tatapan berbinar dari lelaki itu. "Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama! Aku akan mengajak mu ke-"

"Maaf, aku sudah ada rencana dengan yang lain," Naruto mengerutu pelan "Dengan Gaara?" di berbicara sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura ke gerbang Sekolah "Bukan,"  
"Neji?"

"Bukan,"  
"Akh! Jangan-jangan Sasuke! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dengan si brengsek itu lagi!"

"Bukan,"  
"Lalu dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto resah karena semua jawabannya salah, dan jawabanya telah terjawab saat gadis itu melangkah ke seorang lelaki bersurai merah, dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing ratasnya dibuka, memamerkan dada bidangnya, dengan tangannya yang di gulung hinga sesiku, _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu _nike_ berwarna hitam untuk melengkapi wajah rupawannya di hiasi degan kaca mata hitam. Tubuh atletisnya disenderkan ke Ferrari Enzo berwarna merah, yang membuatnya terkesan keren dan beken.

Dapat di lihat jika banyak gadis yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, "Kau lama," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada sedikit kesal, seorang Akasuna Sasori di biarkan menunggu selama 30 menit, ini rekor baru untuknya, biasanya wanitalah yang menunggunya, bukan iya yang menunggu, tapi sepertinya Sakura menjadi pengecualian.

Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi permasalahannya hanya tertawa pelan "Maaf, tadi ada serangga," laki-laki itu mencium punggung tangan Sakura dan membukakan pintu untuk _lady_ nya.

Dan saat itu sepasang _hazel_ nya bertemu dengan _sapphire_ milik Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. Lelaki itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya dan mengerakan mulutnya seperti mengucapkan beberapa kata ' _She is mine,'_

Naruto hanya mengeram kesal, ia tahu jika saingannya yang satu ini akan sangat sulit untuk di kalahkan.

 **TBC**

Huwaaahhhhh apa-apaan ini? Ini benar-benar melenceng dari niat awal, dan saya sudah menentukan akhir dari fic ini, jika otak saya tidak berimajinasi kembali mungkin 2 chapter atau lebih Fic ini akan tamat #Yeay! dan untung laki-laki yang tidak tertarik dengan Hinata ada dua, Gaara-sama dan Naruto-Chan, walaupun entah mengapa saya bikin Naruto di sini sepertinya miris sekali ._. dan rasanya saya ingin menjadi Sakura di fanfic ini, di kelilingi cowok keren dan beken :*

Ok! Waktunya balas review!

 **Somebody**

Akan di usahain gak akan lupa update, Hinata insyaf? Kayanya masih lama deh :D

 **Syalalaaa**

Akh konfliknya terlalu rumit? Ahaha author juga seneng ko #plak di chap ini juga bagian hinata menderita juga ko! Gak bisa janji update kilat, aku update setiap hari kamis.

 **Guest1**

Hahaha, ngakak deh baca review kamu, di chap ini Sasuke udah sadar kan? Terus Hinata udah di permalukan lagikan? Nanti aku bikin sedikit lebih ekstrem lagi deh, tapi gak janji.

 **Hanani**

Iya Hinata kemakan senjatanya sendiri ko :D sumpah pengen ngakak aku baca review kamu. Cinta satu desa? Habisnya selama jadi Sakura-centric aku berharap ada author yang nulis fic kaya gini,eh malah jadi aku yang nulis, wkwkwk Sip di chap ini udah mulai ekstrem belum? Di tunggu review berikutnya!

 **guest**

mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan aku akan buat hinata sadar jika dia itu Cuma plemapiasan bagi mereka.

 **Antimelon**

Nampar balik hinata? Mungkin nanti cowok yang nampar balik, tapi nunggu momen yang pas#asikk aku juga gemes ko, wkwk di tunggu review berikutnya!

 **Wank**

Di sini udah cukup menderita?

 **Pembaca**

Duh hahaha bagaimana ya? Entahlah akan ku pikirkan dulu, sekarang aku legi kepikat sama pesonanya Sasori sih :D lagian juga aku bikin di fic inikan mereka itutuh anak nakal yang suka mainnya ke club malam, wkwkwk, tapi emang udah ada rencana dari awal kalau nati Sakura bakalan bilang begitu, tapi keseseorang, Hinata gak terkena penyakit apapun ko! Tapi mungkin belum, wkwkwk, Dan Sasuke emang punya dua kepribadian,, kaya Akashi dari fandom sebelah aja yaakk dan di chap ini udah jelaskan, siapa yang Sakura pilih?

 **Hanna**

Iya Hinatanya gak tahu diri, eum.. nanti Author pikirin deh, masalah update kilatnya, gak bisa janji, aku update setiap hari kamis doang.

 **Guest2**

Gak ada rated m hina lagi? Kayanya rada sulit tuh, dan untuk cowo-cowo nanti ada pelajarannya ko, tapi entah munculnya chap berapa, nah-nahnah sepertinya permintaanmu terkabul, muncul dia pahlawan kesiangan berjubah kuning, yang ngatain Hinata di depan kelas, udah depan umum belum tuh? Di tunggu review berikutnya!

 **Guest3**

Iya hari ini aku update, ini aku juga gak sabar lihat penderitaan Hinata

Ok! Sepertinya semua review sudah terjawab, yang log-in cek pm!

So… please review and..

See you next chapter!

Serang, 23 july 2015


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Crystal Sheen**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary**

 **Gadis itu nyaris sempurna tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika seorang gadis polos sepertinya pernah mengalami sebuah depresi hebat yang mengancam kehidupannya**

 **Warning**

 **Miss Typo and abal-abal**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfic L.I.P.S.T.I.C**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi.. serangga yang kau bilang itu, lelaki _blonde_ dengan tiga kumis seperti kucing itu?" tanya Sasori, yang masih sibuk menyetir "Yaps,"

"Apa dia mengganggumu?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, dia teman baikku," lanjut gadis itu "Aa… kau orang yang kejam, mengatakan teman baikmu adalah serangga," gadis itu terkekeh kecil.

"Habisnya dia sangat menyebalkan dan berisik, tapi tanpanya kita tidak akan bertemu," gadis itu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang membuat orang yang melihatnya terpesona, seperti lelaki merah itu. Sepertinya dia telah melupakan rencananya dan terlena dengan pesona Haruno yang besar.

"Jadi apa tempatnya masih jauh?" tanya Sakura "Ya.. pantai Suna, kau tahu sendiri jaraknya bagaimana," gadis itu menganguk mengerti "Kalau begitu aku akan tidur," dan detik berikutnya lelaki itu sudah mendengar, dengkuran halus dari gadis itu.

Tidak fokus.

Itulah yang sedang diasakan lelaki itu, siapa yang akan fokus saat ada gadis manis seperti Sakura yang tertidur tanpa pertahanan?

Sekali lagi lelaki itu melirik Sakura di sampingnya, kelopak mata yang tertutup melihatkan betapa lentik bulu matanya, dan bayangkan jika bibir Sasori menciumnya. Lalu pandangan lelaki itu turun dan terjatuh kepada bibir ramun Sakura, tidak terlalu tebal dan berwarna _pink_ alami, dan sekarang Sasori membayangkan bagaimana jika laki-laki itu melahapnya membuat gadis itu mendesahkan namanya dengan sudektif.

Ok, dia mulai berpikir _pervert,_ oh tidak. Dia memang _pervert_

Sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu kepada Sakura, lebih baik dia membangunkannya, "Bangun," bisiknya di telinga gadis itu,membuat gadis itu mengeliat kecil "Hm.." gumamnya tidak jelas "Bagun, aku tetap lelaki normal," ucapan Sasori menyadarkan Sakura "Aku bangun!" ucap gadis itu lantang.

"Aku tidak menyangka jikau kau itu _pervert_!" dengus gadis itu "Lupakan, sebentar lagi kita sampai," gadis itu melihat kejendela, dan benar saja dia sudah dapat melihat indahnya Pantai Suna," gadis itu tersenyum senang "Kau suka pantai?"  
"Sebenarnya tidak," jawab gadis itu.

Saat turun gadis itu dapat melihat orang-orang yang bukan anggota Akatsuki,seperi Shion, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata. Oh iya, _party_ ini akan berjalan hingga besok, bisa di katakan jika mereka akan menginap di _villa_ pribadi keluarga Akasuna.

"Sakura-Chan!" lelaki _blonde_ itu segera memeluk erat Sakura, sepsang _sapphire_ nya menatap tajam iris Sasori.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak ingat aka nada orang yang mengajaknya," tanya Sasori dengan tatapan 'Siap anak ini'

"Aku sudah bilang akan mengajak adikku," seru Pein membuat Sasori mengangguk "Kalian berbeda jauh," dengusnya geli.

"Ok, sepertinya kalian harus berganti baju, ayo Sakura, kuantar kau," seru gadis bersurai biru pendek, dengan _ornament_ bunga kertas di poninya "Aaa.. sebenarnya aku tidak bawa baju renang, aku tidak akan ikut berenang," ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ panjang itu menyerahkan sebuah paper bag kegadis musim semi itu. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan membawanya, jadi aku bawakan untukmu," Sakura menatap horror lelaki itu sedangkan para lelaki menatapan Itachi dengan tatapan 'Kerja bagus Itachi!'

"Sudah sana kau ganti bajumu," lelaki bersurai merah itu mendorong-dorong tubuh Sakura "Mou! Gaara!" protes gadis itu.

* * *

Semua lelaki yang ada di sanan meneguk ludahnya, melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu moe. Rambut panjangnya di kepang satu, dan di letakan di bahu kanannya, melihatkan betapa mulus dan jenjangnya leher miliknya. Gadis itu mencengkram erat bagaian bawah tanktop pink tua setengah paha yang menutupi bikini di dalamnya.

Kawai~ pikir lelaki yang berada disana.

"kenapa kau tidak menggunakan _bikini_ dariku!" protes Itachi "mana mau aku menggunakan _bikini_ itu!" teriak Sakura tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun, lagi pula dia itu datar seperti triplek, lebih baik dengan ku saja," perempuan bersurai legam itu mengalungkan tagannya di leher lelaki itu, tetapi langsung di tepis dengan kasar "Kau itu murah, jadi gampang di sentuh oleh orang," ucap Kakuzu

"Hm, orang-orang menyentuhmu karena tidak dapat menyentuh yang mahal," Lanjut Deidara.

Tidak terima, dia benar-benar tidak terima. Dengan cepat perempuan legam itu menarik Sakura "Sakit! Apa yang mau kau-hmpppp!" perempuan itu melempar Sakura hingga ketengah laut.

Tangan Sakura , dia tidak bisa berenang, karena itu dia tidak menyukai pantai. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke yang melihat itu segera berenang, menyelamatkan Sakura.

 **Gelap.**

 **Dingin,**

 **Apakah aku akan mati? Sebelum membalas perbuatakan Hyuuga brengsek itu?**

Sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tersentak.

 **Kehangatan ini…**

 **Genggaman ini..**

 **Aku merindukannya, aku merindukan Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Tuhan, aku tidak jatuh cinta kepada si brengsek itu lagi kan? Tentu saja tidak! Karena aku sudah memiliki-** **nya**

Perlahan sepasang _emerald_ indah itu terbuka, ia dapat melihat _mimic_ khawatir dari setiap orang disana, dan ia dapat merasakan jika ia sedang di gendong ala _bridal style._

Gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, dan yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau menyelamatkan gadis yang telah men-"

" _Shut up_!" potong Sasuke galak, lelaki itu menatap sengit gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

 _ **PLAK**_

Hinata membulatkan matanya sempurna, iya sungguh tidak percaya, lelaki yang di kaguminya menamparnya.

"Kau mau membunuhnya? Jalang! Dia punya salah apa kepadamu!" Caci Sasuke penuh kilatan kebencian di iris kelamnya. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bergetar hebat, iya takut. Ia seperti sedang membangunkan singa yang mengamuk.

"kau tahu?! Dia selalu memperhatikanmu! Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu! Dia yang melabrak semua orang yang membullymu, hingga iya yang menjadi korban! Tapi kau dengan kejamnya menggodaku! Membuatku menghancurkan gadis yang kucintai! Dasar jalang tidak berguna! Cih, aku bingung mengapa aku sempat tergoda olehmu!" Sakura tersentak, hatinya menjerit tidak percaya setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu.

 **Dia mencintaiku?**

 **Dia peduli kepadaku?**

 **Dia melakukan ini untuku?  
Come on Sakura! Wake up! Dia hanya masalalumu yang suram. **

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya melihat gadis yang kucintai menangis karena perbuatakan ku!"

 **Hentikan**

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu! Karena kau selalu merusak hubungan orang tanpa pandang bulu!"

 **Kau membuatku…**

"Kau hanya iri karena semua orang selalu memujanya! Kau selalu memandangnya dan tidak pernah memandang dirimu sendiri! Berhenti mengejar yang tidak akan kau dapatkan! Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, murahan!"

 **Jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu.**

"Cukup, aku ingin istirahat," Ucap Sakura serak, hatinya benar-benar tidak kuat saat mendengar cacian untuk **mantan** sahabatnya. Hatinya benar-benar teriris setiap mendengar kata-kata mencemoh itu.

"Baiklah Uchiha, lebih baik Sakura diserahkan kepadaku," ucap Sasori dingin.

"Tidak, lebih baik dengan ku saja teme, dia belum tentu dapat di percaya!" sulut Naruto tidak terima, sedangkan Sasori hanya mengehela napas panjang, iya menyerah.  
"Baiklah, jika sanggup bisakah kau kemarku? Ada yang ingin kukatakan," Sasori mengelus manja pipi tembam Sakura.

"Akan kuusahakan," lalu gadis itu berpindah gendongan, menjadi di gendongan Naruto.

Naruto membawa Sakura memasuki sebuah kamar yang sudah di sediakan khusus untuk Sakura. Setelah membaringkan Sakura, dan menyuruh _maid_ mengganti pakaian Sakura, Naruto duduk di hadapan Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk buburnya yang masih panas.

"Narutoo…"

"Hmm?" gadis itu menatap ragu sahabat lelaki terdekatnya.

"Bagaimana, jika aku menyukai Sasuke lagi?" pergerakan tangan Naruto terhenti, rahanganya mengeras.

Ia benar-benar marah.

"Cukup! Kau tahu jika bajingan itu telah menghacurkanmu?!" Ujar Naruto keras, sepasang iris _sapphire_ nya menatap kecewa kepada Sakura.

"Bisakah kau melihatku? Kau selalu mengejar orang-orang yang tidak pasti! Lihat kebelakang, aku selalu ada untukmu!" Sakura menatap geram Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku Naruto!"  
 **Apa yang dia katakan.**

 **Aku selalu ada untuknya.**

 **Kenapa ia…**

"Orang yang kau cintai bukan aku Naruto! Tatapanmu! Bukan tatapan orang jatuh cinta, kau hanya kagum kepadaku! Kau hanya kagum dan…" air mata gadis itu terjatuh membasahi wajahnya dan pakaiannya "Kau kasihan kepadaku, hiks.. hal yang kau rasakan itu… adalah rasa kagum kepadaku! Kau menutup matamu dan menulikan telingamu! Kau berpaling kepadaku karena kau tidak dapat meraih HYUUGA HINATA!" teriak Sakura histeris. Tangisannya sudah pecah.

 **Ya, aku menulikan telingaku dan menutup mataku.**

 **Aku mengejarnya…**

 **Karena aku tidak dapat mendapatkan** _ **Dia**_

"Kau lebih pengecut dibandingkan Uchiha Sasuke, kau mengatainya pengecut, kau mengatainya brengsek, tapi kau sama brengsek dan pencutnya seperti dia! Kau bahkan lebih parah dari itu!" Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

 _ **REVENGE**_

Sasori menatap bosan kepada wanita, yang sedang menggodanya di atas ranjang. Wanita bersurai legam itu terus mendesahkan namanya agar ia mau menidurinya.

"Hentikan ini Hinata, kau benar-benar seperti pelacur," lelaki itu melepaskan kemejanya, berniat menggantinya dengan kaos. Tetapi sepasang tangan mungil memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"keluar dari kamarku, aku tidak ingin Sakura sampai salah paham," ujar lelaki itu dingin.

"kau benar-benar menjalankan peranmu dengan baik," Sasori memamerkan _evil smirk_ nya "Siapa yang menjalankan peran? Bukankah kau yang menjalankan peran dengan baik?" ketus Sasori, membuat gadis bersurai legam itu mengerutkan keningnya.

" _She is my first love in first sight,"_ ujar Sasori, membuat Hinata mendelik tak mengerti "Saat pertama kali Itachi mengenalkannya kepada Akatsuki, aku telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis polos, yang penuh kejutan itu." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

"Disini kau yang kujadikan alat, bukan aku yang dijadikan kau alat, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencanaku," buih-buih air mata berada di pelupuk Hinata.

Bagaimana mungkin? Iya yakin sekali jika lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang menggilainya dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada si kaparat itu! kau hanya boleh jatuh cinta dan melihat kepadaku AKASUNA SASORI!" teriak Hinata histeris. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau pikir kau berbicara kepada sipa, eh wahai anak haram! Yang ingin menjadi ratu! Aku ini Akasuna Sasori! Pewaris tunggal ! sedangkan kau hanya anak haram yang tidak diakui oleh klanmu sendiri!"

Wanita itu kalut, dengan cepat ia mencium panas bibir seksi Sasori.

"Hmmmpp," kedua bola mata indah Sasori membulat sempurna saat melihat sepsang _emerald_ yang telah penuh dengan air mata, tatapan gadis merah muda itu kosong dan..kecewa.

"Sakura!"

 _ **#Flashback**_

Hari ini halaman belakang rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga, memang sedang ramai dengan para tamu undangan. Mereka semua diundang untuk memperingati hari ulangtahun pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dengan istri pertamanya, Hyuuga Yuki.

"Kenapa dia dengan anak haramnya datang?"  
"Cih! Dasar tidak punya muka!"

"Mungkin urat malu mereka sudah hilang!"

"Jika ada Haruno Sakura bersikap baik saja!"  
"Aku bingung orang terhormat seperti Haruno mau berteman dengan wanita udik macam Hina… hinaapalah! Yang pasti Hina!"

"Dia terlalu baik,"

Sekiranya begitulah apa saja yang dikatakan oleh para keluarga Hyuuga kepadanya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Selalu saja Sakura-sakura dan sakura, lama-lama iya bisa muak!

"Hei?" seorang lelaki bersurai merah menghampirinya.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori," lelaki itu tersenyum, tersenyum manis sekaligus misterius.

Dan entah mengapa, ia rasa, ia telah jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sama-sama bersurai merah. Iya sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dua orang bersurai merah itu.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Sakura berlari tanpa arah, iya tidak perduli jika Sasori terus saja memanggilnya, yang iya pikirkan adalah kabur dari Sasori. Iya sungguh-sungguh kecewa dengan lelaki bersurai merah itu. mengapa?

Mengapa, saat iya sudah mau membuka hatinya yang membeku, wanita itu selalu meghancurkannya! Wanita itu selalu merebutnya! Mengapa?!

Sebenarnya iya punya salah apa dengan wanita itu?!

Sakura terus meracau sejadi-jadinya, hingga iya tidak sadar jika telah menabrak seseorang.

"Kenapa kau menangis," aa.. suara rendah ini, suara penuh kehangatan ini.

 _ **Anniki**_

Gadis itu mengadahkan matanya dan ia bertemu dengan sosok tampan dengan iris _onyx_ yang mempesona.

"Itachi…" gadis itu memeras dengan keras kaos yang digunakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Pinjamkan aku pundakmu, sembunyikan aku dari…. Sasori," bisikan lemah gadis yang dicintainya itu. Membuat rahang tegas Itachi mengeras. Dengan emosi yang masih coba untuk di tahan, lelaki itu menuntun Sakura yang masih menangis kekamarnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu jatuh cinta kepada bajingan," Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan sulung Uchiha itu. Dia sendiripun tidak tahu mengapa iya selalu jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah, tapi apa perasaannya kepada Sasori adalah cinta? Iya sendiri tidak begitu yakin.

"Kenapa…kenapa… kenapa orang ku sayangi selalu diambil olehnya," lirih Sakura sendu.

"kau yang membuat mereka berpaling darimu Sakura, kau selalu memberikan mereka harapan yang tidak pasti, perlakuanmu itu Sakura, kau terlalu baik, kebaikanmu menyakitti perasaan orang Sakura, kau sangat egois," Air matanya berjatuhan semakin deras.

 **Sebegituh jahatnyakah dia?**

 **Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?**

"Coba untuk melihat dari sudut pandang oranglain, jangan berpikir jika kau yang selalu menjadi korban," lelaki itu menatap emerald yang terus berjatuhan air mata.

"kau masih rapuh, gadis rapuh sepertimu mana kuat untuk balas dendam," lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya "aku akan berkerja di balik layar," bisiknya pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar Sakura.

"Mandilah, aku ada sedikit urusan, jika kau perlu sesuatu katakan kepadaku jika tidak Konan," ucap Itachi cepat, sepertinya iya tidak ingin mengungkit dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya.

"Akh! Satu lagi, jangan sampai kau seperti dulu, jangan sampai melukai dirimu sendiri," ucap lelaki itu sebelum pergi.

* * *

Sasori berlari tidak karuhan, iya benar-benar khawatir dengan gadis yang baru saja salah paham. Sepsang _hazel_ miliknya menatap sosok lelaki bersurai merah, yang dengan tenang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau lihat Skura?" tanya Sasori penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"tidak, ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu, Gaara. Dengan penuh selidik, melihat tatapan khawatir sepupunya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Gaara mencengkram tangan Sasori dengan erat "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya adalah urusanku! Katakan, aku akan membantumu mencarinya," dengan sangat terpaksa Sasori menceritakan semuanya.

 **BUAGH**

Satu pukulan melayang kewajah tampannya, iya tidak protes. Karena iya tahu, iya pantas mendapatkannya.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau tidak pernah menggunakan keberuntungamu dengan baik!" maki Gaara, nafasnya tidak teratur, sepertinya dia benar-benar siap untuk meledak.

"Ikut aku," ucapnya, saat emosinya mulai stabil.

"Ketempat Sakura?"

Gaara mendecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan polos dari sepupunya ini, bagaimana mungkin Sasori yang selalu dieluk-elukan jika dia _geniu_ s sekarang tampak begitu bodoh!

"sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu dimana dia, sekarang aku ingin kau ikut dengaku, kita akan mendengarkan dongeng," jelas Gaara, lelaki itu mempercepat jalannya.

"Dongeng? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" bantah Sasori tegas.

"Dongeng masalalu Sakura," entah setan apa yang memasukinya, mendengar kata Sakura, di kalimat sepupunya itu. membuatnya ikut melangkah masuk, kedalam kamar seorang wanita.

Ia dapat melihat seorang wanita pirang, yang sedang mengoleskan _cream_ kewajahnya.

"Sebelum menghilangnya Sakura dari konoha," gadis itu tersentak mendengar perkataan Gaara.

Akh! Sasori ingat wanita ini.

"dia memiliki dua sahabat selain Yamanaka Ino dan Yang Tenten, yaitu." Gaara memberikan jeda sejenak "Uzumaki Karin dan Yukimi Shion," gadis pirang itu mengigit dalam-dalam bibir bawahnya.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannyakan, bagaimana kalian bertemu, lalu kalian berpisah?"sepasang jade dan _hazel_ itu menatap serius _iris violet_ milik gadis cantik itu.

"Ayo mulai ceritanya, Shion.."

 _ **Revenge**_

Lelaki beriris _lavender_ itu, menatap serius sosok Uchiha dihadapannya "sebenarnya siapa yang kita tunggu Itachi? Kuharap hal pentinglah yang mau kau bicarakan!" Uchiha sulung itu mungulum senyum misterius "kau akan tahu nanti," lelaki keturunan Hyuuga itu mendecak kesal, itu adalah jawaban yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

"apa kalian menunggu lama?" seorang wanita dengan pakaian _high-class_ duduk di antara Neji dan Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Haruno Mebuki-san, atau perlu kupanggil Senju Mebuki-san?"

 **TBC**

 **Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telat update, kemarin saya benar-benar sibuk T^T**

 **Ok! Saya akui ini sangat-sangat ancur dan gagal T^T**

 **Dan berhubung saya sudah masuk sekolah, jadi waktu saya di fanfic juga terpotong. Tolong maklumi jika saya terlambat untuk update, tapi saya akan mengusahakan untuk update tepat waktu.**

 **Balas Review**

 **Hanani**

Wew, eum… terimakasih telah review, chap berikutnya saya harap bisa puas karena di chap berikutnya saya akan buat Lily di permalukan! Di tunggu review berikutnya.

 **Somebody**

Fufufu… pertenyaannya disini sudah terjawabkan? Jangan lupa review lagi!

 **Kamis**

Ini update nya, maaf telat.

 **Guest**

hari kamis ini aku sibuk, jadi aku baru bisa update hari jumat.  
 **OK! Kayanya udah semua, yang log-in cek pm deh!**

 **Eum.. sedikit bocoran jika chap besok akan penuh dengan flashback.**

 **Serang, 31 july 2015**

 **See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Crystal Sheen**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary**

 **Gadis itu nyaris sempurna tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika seorang gadis polos sepertinya pernah mengalami sebuah depresi hebat yang mengancam kehidupannya**

 **Warning**

 **Miss Typo and abal-abal**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfic L.I.P.S.T.I.C**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#FLASHBACK**_

Surai merah muda gadis mungil itu bergerak kesana kemari, mengikuti pergerakan gadis itu yang kian cepat. Sepasang _emerald_ indahnya, menatap _iris sapphire_ dan _onyx_ yang dengan setia menunggunya.

"Seperti biasa, Sakura-chan yang kalah!" suara riang penuh semangat itu menyapu pendengaran gadis itu. Sakura, gadis itu. mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ini tidak adil! Kalian berdua pria dan aku seorang gadis! Mana bisa aku menang dari kalian dalam adu lari," cibir gadis itu, mengelap keringat di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokonya kau yang bayar ramen _jumbo_ sepesialku!" teriak lelaki _blonde_ itu, memasuki salah-satu kedai ramen yang sangat terkenal. Sakura melirik lelaki di sampingnya dengan malas, _cool._ Yeah.. Uchiha Sasuke selalu tampil keren dan _calm,_ hingga dapat memikat hati para wanita.

Tapi….

Lelaki itu melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya, dan menampilkan _evil smirk_ mengerikannya "Kau tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena meneraktir seporsi ramen, Sakura," desis lelaki itu menggoda.

Yeah! Menurut Sakura dia hanya lelaki menyebalkan yang super kelewat mesum!  
Gadis itu dengan sangat kesal, menyeret kakinya memasuki kedai yang telah dihuni oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Sakura dapat melihat sosok gadis berambut biru legam yang di kepang dua, dengan kacamata _minus_ di wajahnya. Sepasang _emerald_ itu dapat melihat seragam sekolah yang dikenakan gadis berkacamata itu sama seperti yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Hi!" sapa Sakura ramah, gadis itu duduk diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Gadis bersurai legam itu hanya mengangguk canggung dan cepat-cepat membayar ramennya.

"Gadis aneh," ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Tapi dia sangat _calm_ , bukankah dia terlihat cantik, teme?" seru Naruto tanpa sadar, tatapannya sungguh berbeda, seperti tatapan tertarik akan lawan jenis.

" _Fall in love in first sight?"_ ledek Sakura dengan nada jenaka. Sedangkan yang diledek hanya bisa salah tingkah.

"Dengan gadis cupu seperti itu?! lupakan!" elak Naruto yang disambut dengan dengusan geli dari Sasuke dan tawa membehana dari Sakura.

 **Tomorrow**

Sakura turun dari cooper s pink miliknya, di ikuti dua gadis _blonde_ di belakangnya. Yamanaka Ino dan Yukimi Shion.

" _Morning_! Sakura!" sapa gadis cantik bersurai merah, dengan kacamata di _iris ruby_ miliknya.

" _Morning_ Karin, Tenten belum datang?" tanya Sakura, tidak menemukan sosok bercepol dua itu.

"Hanya Sakura yang di sapa dan kami tidak?" cetus Ino dengan wajah yang dibuat seperti sedang kesal.

"Dasar pilih kasih," lanjut Shion sebal.

" _Well_ , tidak ada gunanya menyapa kalian berdua, dan Tenten memang belum tiba," gadis bersurai merah itu menarik kursi di belakangnya.

"dan kenapa kantin sangat ramai?" tanya Sakura, mengingat saat ia berjalan melewati kantin, dia dapat mendengar suara ricuh penuh kata-kata kasar dari kerumungan orang yang mengelilingi satu objek.

"Pem _bully_ an, kau tidak pernah kekantin jadi wajar jika kau tidak tahu, dan kau selalu terlambat so.. sangat wajar kau melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim di matamu!" dengus Karin, gadis itu mengutak-atik iPhone 5s miliknya.

"Dan tumben kau tidak ikut pem _bully_ an itu wahai, _Miss_ langganan _detection class_ ," Ucap gadis bercepol dua yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku tidak suka dengan alasan mereka, dia tidak genit dengan cogan dan dia juga tidak mengusik kehidupanku, _so.._ untuk apa aku mem _bully_ nya?" Karin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

" _Bye the way_.. kau jadian sama Sasuke, Saku?"  
"APA?!"

 _ **Revenge**_

Sakura berjalan melewati koridor, sepasang _emeral_ d itu membulat sempurna, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai legam yang berjalan terseok-seok, tubuhnya di penuhi oleh pecahan telur dan tomat, Sakura dapat mencium aroma tidak sedap dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gadis beriris _lavender_ itu menatap nanar Sakura, gadis itu membuka lalu menutup kembali mulutnya. Dengan lemah gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera lari pergi.

Sakura sangat-sangat yakin jika gadis tadi, adalah gadis aneh yang ditemuinya di kedai ramen.

Sakura tidak mengikuti pelajaran Anko-sensei dengan baik, pikirannya masih fokus kepada sosok gadis yang terlihat begitu merana.

"Sst.." desis Ino di telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpenjat.

" _What?"_ tanya Sakura malas.

" _what's wrong with you_? Kau baru saja jadian dengan Sasuke dan sekarang kau terlihat tidak bersemangat," Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Gadis itu berjalan menuju _cafeteria_ , di ikut Ino, Tenten, Shion, dan Karin. Saat _bell_ tanda istirahat telah berbunyi.

Kelima gadis beken KISHS itu duduk di tempat paling berwenang yang ada di cafeteria.

"Dasar anak haram!"  
"Kau tidak pantas berada di sini!"  
"Aku yakin kau tidak di akui di klanmu!"

Sakura melirik kepada kerumungan orang yang mengusik ketenangannya. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, giginya mengeram kesal. Iya tidak menyangka akan ada penindasan atas dasar keluarga di dunia nyata. Ia pikir hal seperti ini hanya akan muncul pada kisah-kisah klise drama yang tidak masuk akal.

"Sakura kau mau keman-"

"BERHENTI!" ucapan Karin terpotong dengan teriakan super Sakura yang menggetarkan bangunan Sekolah. Semua orang memandangnya.

"Haruno jangan halangi kami!"  
"kami mohon Haruno!"

"Dia harus dibasmi!"  
gadis itu mengeletukan gigi-giginya kesal.

"Tolol! Jika kalian yang menjadi anak haram, kalian mau di tindas juga?" semua orang bungkam dengan teriakan memekingkan telinga itu.

"Emang anak haram itu salahya? Bukannya orangtuanya yang salah ya, dasar Bego!" semua orang di sana trcengang, Haruno Sakura yang terkenal akan sopan-santunnya sekarang mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya.

"MINTA MAAF SEKARANG JUGA!" semua orang di kerumungan itu tubuhnya bergetar hebat, saat melihat tatapan mengerikan yang jarang di tunjukan seorang Haruno Sakura. Semua orang di sana membungkukkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

Sakura melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa?" gadis itu mengangguk lemah, setelah berganti baju gadis itu menghampiri Sakura dengan teman-temannya.

"Terimakasih," Hinata membungkukkan badannya sopan.

" _no problem,"_

"Kenalkan, ini Yamanaka Ino, Yang Tenten, Yukimi Shion, Uzumaki Karin, Namikaze Naruto, dan pacarku Uchiha Sasuke," _onyx_ dan _Lavender_ saling bertemu, Hinata menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya.

Sejak saat itu tidak adalagi gadis culun bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu di _bully_ , tetapi gadis _Sexy_ penguasa sekolah yang sangat di segani.

* * *

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, di cengkramnya rok mini berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya. Sekali-kali dilirknya jam tangan Gucci di pergelangan kirinya. Sepasang _emerald_ itu menatap sendu langit sore yang indah.

"Sakura-Chan," gadis itu melirik lelaki _blonde_ yang mengendarai sepeda gunung berwarna putih.

"Kau habis dari gunung?" lelaki itu mengangguk "Kau hanya sendiri?" gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"aku menunggu Sasuke," lelaki _blonde_ itu, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "Tidak biasanya Teme terlambat datang kencan," Sakura mengulum senyum kecil.

* * *

Gadis bersurai legam tanpa sehelai benang itu meleuk erat pinggang lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Sakura…"

"Sstt… Ayolah Sasuke-kun~ dia akan baik-baik saja, lebih baik kita lanjutkan oke.."

Mereka tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang _onyx_ yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya, sepasang _onyx_ milik Uchiha Itachi itu menyipit kecewa kepada adik laki-lakinya dan wanita legam itu, padahal baru saja semalam ia mencicipinya, dan sekarang wanita itu di cicipi oleh adiknya? Iya benar-benar tidak menyangka jika wanita itu adalah wanita murahan.

* * *

Gadis bersurai legam itu berjalan dengan riang di ruang utama keluarga Hyuuga.

"Dari mana sajakau?" gadis itu tersenyum senang melihat lelaki tampan bersurai coklat panjang menatapnya intens.

"Rumah Sakura, mau kulayani malam ini?" gadis itu mulai membuka setiap kancing tubuhnya.

 _ **Revenge**_

Sakura, Tenten dan Ino. Ketiga gadis itu duduk disalah satu _café_ di Konoha Plaza. Ketiga wjah cantik itu ditekuk, mereka tidak tahu dimana Hinata, Shion, ataupun Karin.

"Itachi-kun… dia memutuskanku," lirih Ino, membuat Tenten dan Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa?! Akan kuhabisi lelaki brengsek itu!" pekik Sakura kesal, sedangkan Ino hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Lupakan, dari awal dia memang tidak mencintaiku, aku akan di Rusia selama akhir musih panas ini," lema Ino sedikit ada nada kecewa di setiap perkataannya.

"Haa~ nasibku sama dengamu no.. menjadi pelampiasan," lanjut Tenten kedua iris madunya mulai berkaca-kaca "melihat orang yang kau cintai ber _sex_ dengan orang lain, itu sangat sakit," air mata gadis keturunan cina itu turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" lirih Sakura dengan nada penuh misteri.

iPhone 5s berwarna pink itu bergetar.

 **Cepat susul Mommy ke France!**

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, dan segera beranjak pergi.

"maaf, aku duluan,"

Gadis itu mengemudi dengan kecapatan diatas normal. Dan memakirkan mobilnya di depan halaman luas Mansion Haruno.

Langkah kakinya mengema di Mansion Haruno, mata _emerald_ nya membulat sempurna saat melihat duo Hyuuga duduk di kiri-kanan Ayahnya hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis. Mata gadis itu memanas.

"Ini Lily, Ibu barumu dan kau menjadi adik Hinata,"

Perkataan ayahnya itu adalah sebuah bogem mentah yang melayang kepikirannya.

 **TBC**

Huwaaahhh… jujur! aku benar-benar di kejar-kejar tugas, hingga baru dapat update hari ini :'

Baiklah aku ingin tanya apa diantara kaliana walnya ada yang berpikir aku akan menjadikan Sakura dengan Naruto?

Ok! Sekarang waktunya bales review! Yang log-in cek pm!

 **Guest**

Hahaha… iya, doain ajaya semoga seleranya kembali berkelas.

 **Somebody**

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, tugas aku numpuk banget kaya gunung. Iya Neji sama Itachinya dikit, endingnya? Itu masih rahasia :)

 **Hanani**

Iya-iya abang Narutonya ngecewain, haha Sasukenya berjuang! Mebuki? Bikin Kizashi nyesel? Entahlah masih dalam pikirkan .-.

 **Haruchi**

Maafkan Saya, kemarin malam saya ingin update tetapi Telkom sepertinya tidak bersahabat dengan fanfiction, jadi saya kalau buka ini kadang gak bisa di proses, dan saya baru sempet update sekarang :( sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!

 **Name**

Masih kamis ko! Cuma saya lagi telat saja, maafkan saya.

Ok! Semua udah clear!

See you next chapter!

Friday, 7 august 2015


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Crystal Sheen**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary**

 **Gadis itu nyaris sempurna tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika seorang gadis polos sepertinya pernah mengalami sebuah depresi hebat yang mengancam kehidupannya**

 **Warning**

 **Miss Typo and abal-abal**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfic L.I.P.S.T.I.C**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghirup aroma kopi miliknya. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian di _Villa_ Akasuna itu, iya tidak menjawab segala _missed call_ dan pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasori. Hatinya sungguh tidak tahan dan tidak kuat, menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Yang iya butuhkan adalah liburan dan ketenangan, tapi iya sadar. Jika sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersantai-santai, iya harus menyelesaikan masalah yang telah iya tanggapi.

Sepasang _emerald_ indah miliknya menatap tiket penerbangan yang berada di genggamannnya, dengan cepat tiket itu di hempaskan ketas pinknya, saat melihat sosok lelaki _Raven_ yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hai Sas, mau pesan minuman dulu?" lelaki itu mengangguk dan segera memesan minuman, Setelah itu, lelaki itu menatap intens sepasang iris hijau Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka, jika kau akan meminta bertemu denganku, kau sudah memaafkanku?"gadis itu terkekeh geli "Jangan terlalu percaya diri,Sas!" lalu tatapan gadis itu menjadi serius.

"jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, mengapa dulu kau mencampakanku?" Sasuke terkejut sesaat, lalu menatap balik Sakura tak kalah serius.

"jika aku menjawab, kau akan memaafkanku?" tanya lelaki tampan itu.

"Tergantung dengan jawabanmu," jeda sesaat, sepertinya lelaki dihadapannya sedang menimbang-nimbang akan jawabannya. "kau tahu aku tidak suka kebohongan," lanjut gadis itu, yang dijawab dengan helaan napas panjang dari Sasuke. Lalu lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius miliknya.

 **#Flashback**

Sasuke mendecak kesal saat sepasang tangan mungil melingkari lehernya.

"Kau benar-benar sahabat yang kejam, berhenti menggodaku!" bukannya berhenti, perempuan bersurai legam itu malah mendesah panjang "Aaahhhh… kau tidak tertarik denganku? Aku ini Hinata Hyuuga lho… liat bokong dan dadaku jauh lebih-lebih dibanding si triplek Sakura," gadis itu menjilat kuping Sasuke "Kau tidak akan puas dengannya,"

'BRAK'

Sasuke mengebrak dengan keras meja dihadapannya "Jaga omonganmu! Siapa bilang aku tidak akan puas?" ucap Sasuke kesal. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengehela napas bosan "kau sudah menahan-nahannya dari dulu! Pacarmu itu tolol! Punya cowok ganteng ko gak dicicipi! Dia tidak mau berhubungan intim denganmukan! Itu tandanya dia itu tidak cinta kepadamu! Kau itu Cuma menjadi pajangan saja! Lupakan dia, ada aku yang sudah jelas kepadamu, Sasuke," perempuan itu menatap Sasuke dengan sayu.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke hingga lelaki itu termakan omongan perempuan murahan itu dan segera menerjang Hinata keranjangnya, yeah. Iya berpikir jika gadis ini hanya seorang plampiasan menurutnya, bahkan saat-saat klimaks dia mengucapkan 'Sakura' bukan gadis yang menjadi pelampiasannya ini, tapi tanpa sadar dia sudah menjadi kecanduan dan ketergantuangan.

Miris.

Hidupnya memang miris, tidak dapat bercinta dengan orang yang dicintainya maka sahabat orang yang dicintainya pun jadi.

 **#End Flashback**

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum penuh arti, dengan cepat kopinya yang masih mengepul di tumpahkan kemuka lelaki tampan itu, membuat lelaki itu merintih kesakitan. Beruntung sekarang masih pagi, jadi belum banyak orang yang berada di _coffee shop_ itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit? Kau menginjak-nginjak harga diriku Sasuke, kau menyamakanku dengan gadis murahan!" cecar Sakura ditekankan setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kau tahu aku seorang _Casanova_ Sakura, kau seharusnya mengerti aku, aku bukan orang yang mudah menahan hasrat," jelas Sasuke, lelaki itu menggengam tangan gadis dihadapannya _"please…_ beri aku satu kesempatan lagi," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon, tatapan gadis itu sedikit melunak "kita buka lembaran baru lagi,"  
 _"Sorry Sas, you not have a place in my heart again,_ " Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya " _Forget anything about me,"_ Sakura berjalan meninggalkan _coffee shop_ itu, sepasang _emerald_ miliknya sudah berkaca-kaca, iya menghela napas lelah, iya harus segera meluruskan ini semua.

 _ **Revenge**_

Hinata menatap malas lelaki bodoh dihapannya "Jadi mau mu Naruto-kun? Aku sedang sibuk!" ketus perempuan itu kesal "Kembali menjadi Hinata yang dulu!" Hinata menatap terkejut lelaki dihadapannya "kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana topeng dan mana yang bukan? Gadis lemah yang suka di _bully_ itu hanya topeng jelek!" teriak Hinata tidak terima, iya pikir dia mau apa kembali menjadi gadis culun yang selalu _dibully._

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Sakura yang dikagumi banyak lelak-"

"jangan bandingkan aku dengan gadis murahan itu!"

"Lihat siapa yang murahan bego! Kau yang murahan! Aku mencintaimu! Bukan menjadikanmu pelampiasan! Aku yang tulus! Lihatlah kepadaku!"

"apa-apaan kata-katamu itu! mengelikan!" ketus Hinata gadis itu segera beranjak pergil dan mengecek iPhonenya yang bergetar "Apamaunya sih!" dengan cepat gadis itu menaiki mazda rx8 ungu miliknya dan menancap gas cepat, meninggalkan lelaki _blonde_ yang menatap sendu kepergiannya, sepertinya lelaki itu salah jatuh cinta.

Dan sekarang disinilah Hinata, disalah satu ruang _VIP restaurant seafood_ yang terkenal akan kelezatannya. Perempuan Hyuuga itu menatap malas seorang gadis mungil bersurai merah muda yang sedang asik menikmati hidangannya "Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" ketus Hinata tidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu? Baiklah aku akan langsung ke intinya, ayo berdamai," ucap Sakura main-main, membuat Hinata resah "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak sudi jalang!"

Sakura mengertukan keningnya, lalu menatap datar wanita bersurai legam itu "kau memang tidak tahu diriya, sudah di selamtakan malah menghancurkan! Seharusnya kau yang minta damai! Aku hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu! Dan pergi tanpa beban!" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang menyinggung.

"Dan kau bilang aku jalang? Siapa yang menjual keperawanan disini bitch?" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, iya yakin gadis dihadapannya akan mengeluarkan segala hinaan kepada dirinya.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi nomor dua! Aku selalu menjadi nomor dua! Dan aku selalu menjadi pelampiasan para lelaki!"

"Kau itu tidak cantik! Malah terlihat seperti orang dungu! Sok-sokan menjelema seperti tuan putri padahal hanya budak miskin! Kelahiranmu juga hanya sebuah malam petaka bagi orangtua mu! makannya kau selalu dicemoohkan! Dan bodohnya aku menyelamtkanmu!" seru Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Dan apa kau bilang? Menjadi pelampiasan para lelaki? Itu sih Tuman! Suruh siapa genit! Para kaum adam gak akan berani nyentuh kamu kalau kamunya gak kaya orang tolol yang suka ngegoda-goda!" lanjut Sakura sepertinya belum puas, dan beruntung ruangan _VIP_ memiliki _system_ kedap suara, jadi iya bebas berteriak-teriak diruangan itu.

Iya tidak peduli jika perempuan dihadapannya ini sudah menangis tidak karuan, iya tahu perempuan dihadapannya ini pasti merasa harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak, tapi kan dia sendiri yang membuat harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak.

"aku tidak rugi kau menolak ajakanku berdamai, karena aku bisa menghancurkan mu tanpa piki dua kali, hari ini juga kau tinggal nama Hinata," Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan wanita bersurai legam yang sedang menagis sesegukan.

* * *

Pintu besar dan gagah _Mansion_ Haruno dibukakan agar sosok Senju Mebuki dapat masuk dengan leluasa, sepasang _iris hazel_ nya dapat melihat sosok wanita bersurai legam yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

Mebuki menyunggingkan _evil smirk_ milikinya "Ada apa dengan ekspresimu Lily-sama," ucap Mebuki dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"mana ekspresi sombongmu itu NYONYA HARUNO?"Lily mengepalkan tangannya "Jangan sombong Mebuki, aku yang memiliki Kizashi, dia tidak akan berpaling kepadaku!" teriak Lily histeris.

Sedangkan mebuki hanya terkekeh kecil "aku tidak berniat dengan si tua Bangka itu, aku bisa hidup mewah tanpa lelaki, aku tidak sepertimu yang harus merayu lelaki tajir yang sudah memiliki istri," ujar Mebuki dengan nada yang _arrogant._

"Kau…" geram Lily, menyipitkan matanya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Kizashi selalu mengemis cintaku setelah aku pergi meninggalkanny! Tapi sayangnya aku tidak peduli dengan si tua Bangka itu kembali," Lily membulatkan matanya, apa yang dikatakan putri Senju Tsunade itu benar-benar menohok hatinya.

"Oh yeah, Lily.. kurasa polisi didepan mencarimu," Ucapan Mebuki membuat Lily mengerutkan keningnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat deretan polisi berpangkat yang dipimpin oleh calon suaminya, Haruno Kizashi.

"Sayang apa-apaan ini?" tanya Lily saat melihat kedua tangannya di borgol oleh salah satu polisi itu.

"Jangan dipenjarakan dulu, aku ingin anakku dan anak haramnya melihat pertunjukan ini," Mebuki menyunggingkan _evil smirk_ nya yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa banyak polisi?" pertannyaan polos lelaki kecil yang baru saja turun dari tangga _Mansion_ mewah itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Mebuki membeku seketika melihat sosok hasil perzinahan mantan suaminya engan wanita penghibur itu.

"Kau.." Mebuki memeluk lelaki bersurai legam itu dengan sangat erat.

"Aku Haruno Kazuto adik dari Haruno Sakura," ucapan polos itu meluluhkan hati seorang Senju Mebuki yang telah membeku.

"Kazuto sayang… selamatkan ibu nak.." lirih Lily, iya berharap dengan Kazuto membelanya dia akan terbebas, tetapi.. keinginannya tidak terkabulkan.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki ibu pelacur sepertimu! Ibuku Senju Mebuki! Wanita berwibawa bukan wanita murahan yang ingin kaya! Dasar _parasite!"_ teriak Kazuto, lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Mebuki.

Tidak diakui oleh anakmu sendiri, bagaimana rasanya?

* * *

"Sakura!"

Lelaki bersurai merah menyala itu memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat, sakin eratnya hingga Sakura sulit untuk bernapas.

"Sasori.."

"Wanita itu yang menciumku! Aku sudah menolaknya! Kumohon kau percaya kepadaku!"

"Sst.." Sakura meletakan telunjuknya didepan bibir Sasori.

"Aku percaya apapun yang kau katakan," gadis itu tersenyum hangat, menghangatkan hati Sasori yang sejak tadi dilanda kegelisahan.

"Datang kerumahku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan kepada kalian." Ujar Sakura. Membuat Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, kalian? Pikir Sasori.

"siapa yang kau maksud dengan kalian?"

"Kau dengan mereka," Sakura berjalan menjauhi Sasori yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedalam _Mansion_ Haruno, gadis itu menunjukan _evil smirk_ miliknya, iya melihat sepasang iris _lavender_ Hinata membulat sempurna.

"Apa yang terjadi Okaa-san?" tanya Hinata saat melihat ibunya di borgol oleh polisi.

"Hyuuga Lilly, tersangka mengelapkan uang donasi dari Haruno. Corp kepada kaum yatim dan dhuafa," jelas polisi yang sepertinya atasan dari yang lain.

"Sayang, cari lelaki tampan dan kaya raya, hidup mewahlah engakau! Jadilah orang kaya! Dan tebus ibumu ini!" Seru Lily mengebu-gebu, saat dirinya diseret para polisi.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya lalu melihat kepada kepala keluarga Haruno "Ayah.."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu memanggilku ayah, dan kau tidak pantas tidak dikawasan _elite_ ini, cepat pergi!" bentak Kizashi.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu!"  
"Dasar murahan! Pergi!" Hinata serasa hatinya sedang dipukul oleh palu.

Dengan sesegukan gadis itu lari keluar dan saat melewati Sakura iya mendengar gadis itu membisikan sesuatu

" **Kau tinggal nama,** "  
Mebuki berjalan keluar dengan Kazuto digendongannya serta Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu kepada mereka, dan beri tahu mereka semuanya," ucap Mabuki melirik keenam lelaki tampan yang berjejer.

Sakura menatap serius keenam lelaki tampan setelah ibunya meninggalkannya.

" _Well, you know_ … aku akan tinggal di France," keenam lelaki itu membulatkan matanya.

"apa-apaan ini?! Kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa memberi kepastian!" ujar Neji tegas.

"Kepastian apa?" tanya Sakura bingung, dan itu membuat keenam lelaki itu resah.

"Kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami!" seru Gaara, dan itu membuat Sakura tertawa kencang.

"Bodoh! Mana mau aku dengan bekas jalang itu!"

 **JLEB**

Keenam lelaki itu menganga sempurna, kekecewaan dan penyesalan datang disaat yang sama.

"Jujur aku tidak pernah tertarik kepada seorang _Casanova_ , apalagi yang seperti kalian menjadikan orang lain pelampiasan! Aku takut tertular penyakit," setiap ucapan Sakura seakan-akan adalah sebuah pisau tajam yang mensuk-nusuk isi hati keenam lelaki itu.

"Dan kau mempermainkan kami semua?" lirih Sasori, iya sungguh menyesal menggunakan cara yang membuatnya di benci oleh gadis yang dicintainya.

"Kami akan berubah!"

"TERLAMBAT! Jujur, kalian hanya pion-pion untuk pembalasan dendamku! Dan… apakah kalian belum tahu jika aku sudah memiliki calon tunangan?" jelas Sakura.

"Tunagan? Siapa?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namikaze," sepontan semua orang segera melirik kepada Naruto, tetapi lelaki itu hanya mengangkat tangannya.

Dan pertanyaan mereka telah terjawab saat Lykan Hypersport berwarna putih terparkir manis di halaman _Mansion_ Haruno, seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan Naruto, hanya yang membedakan warna rambutnya yang hitam dan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

"Menma.." gumam Naruto

" _Babe!_ Kurasa kau tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat," Sakura mengangguk antusias dan segera melompat kepelukan Menma, dan lelaki itu hanya mendengus kecil.

"kita akan bertunangan minggu depan, undangannya sudah kukirim kerumah kalian!" Keenam lelaki itu memandang pujaan hatinya yang sudah dibawa orang.

"KENAPA SAMA MENMA!"

 **OMAKE**

Hinata menendang-nendang kerikil dihadapannya, iya bingung harus bagaimana, hingga tidak sadar iya…

BRUK

Menabrak seorang kakek tua yang membawa grobak sampah.

"Jangan sentuh tubuh indahku! Yang boleh menyentuhnya hanya orang-orang kaya! Kau tahu itu! miskin!" kakek tua itu sedikit mengeram dan menghempaskan tubuh Hinata kedalam gerobak sampah. Lalu menerjang wanita itu dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Hinata meneguk salvianya denga pasrah.

"Ahhh!"

FIN

Pasti kecewa berat sama last chapternya oh iya! Btw ada yang mau chapter yang ngebahas awal mula sampe jadi tunangannya Menma and Sakura gak? Kalau mau aku dengan senang hati akan membuatkannya, tapi aku gak janji lho.. kapan akan updatenya, hohoho….

Waktunya balas review!

Hanani

Maaf atas Chapter yang kemarin, dan Hinata tidak akan insaf ko tenang aja, terus kenapa aku gak bikin Kizashi menderita itu karena aku tidak ada ide sama sekali, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Mind to review again?

Somebody

Kesel sama Lily ya? Aku juga kesel, disini Lilynya dipenjara bukan ketabrak kereta, wkwk. And.. thanks supportnya, mind to review again?

Untuk yang log-in silahkan cek pm! Dan untuk Chapter special Menma-Saku, jika kalia ingin itu ada silahkan katakan itu di review :).

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti fanfic abal-abal ini dari awal, akhirnya itu bisa tamat juga, walaupun hanya 8 chapter.

See You Other Story

Mind to review?

Serang, Thursday 13 august 2015


End file.
